Is It Love Or Hate?
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: They're lovers at home but at school things are different. Itachi hates him but sasuke doesn't understand why. The past is haunting and even if Itachi decides to love him Sasuke is going to find out why his brother is acting strange. Yaoi Warning ItaXSas
1. Taking Chances

**Is It Love Or Hate?**

**(A:N) Real Summary:** This tells how Itachi and Sasuke deal with their relationship in the prviacy of their own home and how it differes from their relationship in school. Itachi and Sasuke love each other when it's just the two of them, but other wise Itachi pushes Sasuke away and threat him like he hates him. He says it's because of their past and has a lot to do with their father's death but Sasuke can't understand why it has anything to do with them loving each other. He wants to be a normal couple. He wants the affection his friends share with their lovers but Itachi is trying to remain positive about their situation. Will Sasuke finally realize that what they have should remain his and his brother's secret?

**Quick Note:** Yes they do live with their mother, but she is never home. Only late at night and early in the morning.  
Itachi: 18  
Sasuke: 14

Warning: Yaoi and Violence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

ENJOY!

**Chapter I  
****Taking Chances**

* * *

Itachi woke up early in the morning to get ready for school. He walked into the bathroom and got in shower. When he was done he went to his room and got dressed. He walked over to his bed and saw that his little brother Sasuke was still sleeping, curled up in a ball. He loved to watch his little brother sleep, but they had to go to school. Itachi sat on the bed and kissed his little brother on his lips. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. 

"What is it Itachi?" Asked Sasuke still half asleep.

"It's time for school and you should get ready. I'll go see if mother left us some food, okay." Said Itachi.

"Alright." Said Sasuke. He got dressed and went down to the dining room where Itachi was already sitting at the table eating. Sasuke grabbed a plate and sat down next to his brother.

"Itachi, why is it that we're like this at home where our friends can't see us, but at school you're always mean? You never want anything to do with me." Said Sasuke.

"Why do you ask the same question every week when the answer is the same? I told you that I don't know why. It just happens." Said Itachi. He looked at Sasuke. '_You were too young to remember what happen, but I do. It was your fault. You kicked and screamed. You wanted to get away and it happened so fast. You'll learn one day Sasuke that it hurts to want something and it's not there anymore because someone takes it away from you._'

"Itachi, why are you staring at me like that? Did I do or say something wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, I was thinking about the past again. We should get to school. I have things to do." Said Itachi getting his keys and going to the car.

Sasuke got in the car and the whole ride to school was quiet. Sasuke looked out the window and thought about last night. He was still a little sore, but didn't let it get to him. He couldn't stop thinking of why Itachi loved him at home, but in school Itachi hurt him, pushed him around and even acted like he wasn't there. Sasuke looked at his brother who was watching the road as they drove to school.

"Itachi, why do you act like this? It seems that you're mad at me or something. Please talk to me?" Asked Sasuke a little upset.

"..."

Sasuke knew he was going to do that. Itachi never talked to him in the car. He tried every morning ,but it was the same. God did Itachi piss him off sometimes.

"Why do you do this?! I hate it when we go to school! Just don't think I'm staying in your room tonight!" Yelled Sasuke and he turned to the window. Itachi looked at Sasuke and couldn't believe that he yelled at him. It was the first time Sasuke ever yelled at him. He didn't know that his brother was that worried about it, but still he couldn't let him know anything

'_Sorry Sasuke I can't tell you. It took me forever to make you forget about that day._' Thought Itachi.

Itachi turned back to the road and went to school. When they finally got there. Sasuke got out of the car and started walking away, but Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the car.

"Listen to me Sasuke. Don't you come up to me for anything, not even if you're dying. In school you stay away from me and don't you even look at me. I won't stop my friends from hurting you. When we get home I'll make it up to you Sasuke, but for now stay away from me or get hurt." Said Itachi.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with his head down. Itachi walked off towards the school, but as he walked away. He looked back at Sasuke who was walking to the school with his head down.

"_Sorry Sasuke, but it was your fault that it happened and not only that, but it happened on a school night. He died because of you. Someday when you're ready. I'll tell you why I'm like this little brother._'

* * *

In homeroom, Sasuke saw Gaara sitting in the back of the classroom. He walked back slowly to Gaara. "Hey, Gaara." Was all Sasuke said as he sat down at his desk and put his head down. 

"Let me guess; your brother put one of those '_Don't bother me in school_' type of guilt trips on you again, right?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I don't get it. It's always the same. When we're at home, he wants nothing more, but to hold me and make love to me, but when we get to school he hates me. I'm so confused. I don't know if he loves me or not. It upsets me sometimes." Said Sasuke.

"Well...maybe you need to talk to him. That's what me and Neji do when we get in a fight." Said Gaara.

"Yeah, but at least he still wants to be around you in school. Itachi doesn't and I do try and talk to him about it, he won't tell me anything." Sasuke looked up. "Naruto's coming so just shut up about it. I'll tell you later." Said Sasuke

Gaara and Naruto were Sasuke's two best friends. The only thing different about the way he treated them was that he told Gaara everything. Gaara knew everything about him and his brother's love life at home, but he could never tell Naruto because he had a big mouth. If the whole school found out Itachi would kill him.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Said Naruto.

"I'm good, but I don't want to be here. Kankurou and Temari want me and Neji to go with them after school to this thing, but I don't want to go. So me and Neji are getting out of here and going to his house an hour before school ends." Said Gaara.

"Cool! How are you Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm fine...I just need to get out of my house for a while tonight. I don't want to go home with Itachi right after school. Since my dad died, I don't get out of the house...or should I say Itachi won't let me get out of the house." Said Sasuke.

"Why is your brother such an ass? It's like he's trying to keep you from the world and not let anyone have you." Said Naruto.

'_Only if you knew Naruto._' Thought Sasuke. "Who knows. Itachi's been acting weird all this week." Lied Sasuke-or half lied since that was partially true.

"Well...you can come with me and Hinata. We're all going to the mall after school. Haku is driving me down there." Said Naruto.

"Okay...I'll come." Said Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, why are you so quiet?" Asked Orochimaru. 

"Nothing really. Just Sasuke is all." Said Itachi.

"Why? Is he still trying to find out why you do this to him everyday?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Yeah, he is. I tell him over and over, but he doesn't get it." Said Itachi.

"Well, what are you going to do tonight Itachi? I'm going to the mall. I need to go buy things to treat Kimimaro with." Said Orochimaru with a grin.

"I'm just going home. Sasuke needs me more." Said Itachi.

"Oh? That's funny. I heard him and Naruto talking about going to the mall after school today. He sounded like he didn't want to be around you." Said Sasori.

Orochimaru and Sasori were Itachi's two best friends. Itachi told Orochimaru everything about him and Sasuke and even why he acted like this in school. He would tell Sasori, but Sasori didn't care and probably wouldn't listen anyway. He only listened to what he wanted to hear.

"So Sasuke thinks I'll let him go." Said Itachi.

"Not really. He is just leaving. Him and Naruto are going with Haku." Said Sasori.

This pissed Itachi off. He couldn't believe that his brother was just going to do that. "Orochimaru, keep an eye on my brother. If he leaves with Naruto, pull him back into the school or somewhere I can find you. If he tries to run, beat him if you have to. That brat is going nowhere without me." Said Itachi.

"I'll make sure he don't leave." Said Orochimaru. All three sat in homeroom and waited for the bell to rang.

* * *

(Lunch) 

Sasuke showed up to lunch early. He sat at the table with Gaara and Neji and waited for the others. About two minutes later, Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Lee and others come to sit down with them. Sasuke looked around the café to see if his brother was around. He had a bad feeling Itachi was mad that he wasn't going home with him.

After a little while, he stopped looking around. Sasuke knew he would see his brother sooner or later. He turned to Gaara and Neji. It upset him sometimes to see them so close together. It hurt him, to see them acting like lovers and not hating each other in school. He wanted to know why Itachi was being such an ass and doing this to him.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was upset about something, but didn't know why. Sasuke never told him much of anything about him and his brother. It felt like Sasuke was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to lose Sasuke as a friend so he didn't bother.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about something, but don't worry I'm alright." Said Sasuke.

"You do seem like something is really bugging you, Sasuke." Said Haku.

Sasuke didn't know, but Haku had liked him since they were in grade school. Naruto was the only one that knew Haku loved Sasuke, but they never told him because of his brother. Everyone was afraid of Itachi and him being in the same building scared the shit out of everyone younger than him.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking of something, but it's not so bad that you guys have to worry about me." Said Sasuke a little more upset than usually.

"Alright." Haku let it drop right there. He didn't want to make Sasuke mad. "So Sasuke, I heard that you're coming with me and Naruto to the mall after school." Said Haku, loving the idea.

"Yeah, but do you think we can leave a little early? I don't want to run into my brother. He'll make me go home and I don't want to." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah. My last period is study hall, so I just won't go. Meet me at the front and I'll be right there." Said Haku.

"Me and Naruto have the same class so we'll meet you there." He stood. "I'm going to my next class." Said Sasuke. He walked out of the café with Gaara and Neji follow him. The only ones that were left were Haku and Naruto, who stayed behind to talk and finish their lunch.

"So did you tell him yet?" Asked Haku.

"No, I didn't because of the way he is acting. I don't understand it. It's like he is hiding something form me because him and Gaara were talking about something in homeroom but when I got there they stopped talking and changed the topic. It's weird, Haku. He seems like he's changing into someone else and I think that someone is his brother." Said Naruto.

"I hope not. We have one Itachi, we don't need another one. I'll stop Sasuke before that can happen." Said Haku. They were talking so much that they didn't know that Itachi and Sasori were behind them. Itachi stayed quiet to listen a little more, but then he stopped them.

"You two better not be thinking about taking my brother two the mall tonight. I won't allow it to happen." Said Itachi.

"Why can't you just let him have fun for one day Itachi? The poor kid never gets out of the house and you always seem to keep him on a leash or something." Said Naruto.

"Watch yourself Naruto. We aren't afraid to hurt you and your friends. That goes for Sasuke too." Said Sasori.

"Come on Sasori. I don't want to be here right now." Said Itachi. They walked off and went to their classes. The two boys at the table were too scared to move. Not because of what Itachi said, but because of Itachi himself. They knew they had to get Sasuke away from his brother tonight or at least until nine tonight.

* * *

(Roku: Sorry for going off track with Haku and Naruto but I need to put that stuff in here because it's going to cause problems later on in the story. See, Sasuke's friends think that his brother should not be around him, but they also don't know as much stuff as Gaara does. Anyways back with the story.)

* * *

(In Naruto and Sasuke's class.) 

The boys were sitting in the classroom. They looked at each other and five minutes before school ended they went up to the teacher and asked if they could go to the office. After they were allowed to go Sasuke and Naruto ran down the halls to the front door where Haku was waiting for them.

"I thought you two weren't going to come but I guess Itachi didn't stop you." Said Haku.

"What do you mean by Itachi stopping us?" Asked Sasuke.

"Didn't you tell him about what happened after everyone one left us at lunch, Naruto?" Asked Haku.

"No, because I didn't want to worry you Sasuke. Your brother came up to us at lunch and said you weren't allow to go with us." Said Naruto.

"Who cares what he said. I just want to get out of here before he comes out or one of his friends sees me." Said Sasuke as he walked out the doors of the school with Naruto and Haku following him.

As they got to Haku's car Naruto got in the front with Haku and Sasuke got in the back. They pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove off towards the mall, but what they didn't know was that Orochimaru was watching them.

* * *

They got to the mall ten minutes later. They were walking around and looking for something to eat but then they ended up in the game room. When they got there Gaara, Neji and Lee were in there as well. Sasuke went over to Gaara and watched him play DDR. Gaara was known as the best DDR player there was. 

After Gaara was done him and Sasuke went walking over to the pool table to watch Neji and Lee play against each other. Sasuke and Gaara were talking about things that happened earlier. To them, Itachi seemed to be in one of his moods where he wasn't having a good day.

"I heard from Naruto that after we left the lunchroom he went up to Haku and Naruto and told them not to bring me here, but I don't care. It's my own life, right? I can do whatever I want and he can't tell me what to do." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but Itachi is the meanest guy in our school. No one fucks with him." Said Gaara.

"I know, but he knows better then to go after my friends outside of the school. He knows that I won't let him near me tonight, but I even told him that if I didn't get answers soon that I wasn't going to sleep in his room tonight." Said Sasuke.

"You shouldn't until he starts telling you things. If he loves you that much at home, then why doesn't he love you the same way at school? It messes up relationships if lovers do that to each other. It took me and Neji a while to get together because people were starting shit with us and Neji didn't want anything to do with me." Gaara paused. "He hated that more then anything in the world. "Did something happen in your past?" Asked Gaara.

"No...well I'm not sure. Even if something did happen I don't remember it. It's like someone took away my memory from when I was younger. And Itachi's always been trying to get me to stay home. He acts like he is trying to save me from something, but I don't know what." Said Sasuke.

"Well...every kid in the school has files on them. Maybe I can talk to Temari or someone that work in the office." Said Gaara.

"Okay, thanks…and don't you work in the office too, Gaara?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I do. So stop in tomorrow at 10am. I'll be in there. Then I can look through your files." Said Gaara.

"I can't come down. You just have to find it yourself and then tell me okay." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, but it might take a little while." Said Gaara.

"I don't care. I just want to know what's going on with my life and why Itachi is so weird during school Please Gaara, help me." Begged Sasuke.

"Okay, I will, but I need time okay." Said Gaara.

"Alright, well I have to find Naruto and Haku. It's already eight and I'll get in trouble with Itachi if I'm not home by 9." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, later Sasuke." Said Gaara.

Sasuke walked through the game room and found Naruto and Haku. He pulled both of them to the side and told them that he needed to get home before 9. They all went to the car and got in. Haku was taking the back roads so Sasuke wouldn't be late. By the time it was 8:50, Sasuke was in his driveway. He got out of the car and waved bye to Haku and Naruto. He was hopping that Itachi wasn't too mad at him for wanting to hang out with his friends like their mom and dad used to let them.

When he got to his room he laid on his bed and thought about what Gaara had told him. '_Gaara is right. Something happened in our family along time ago, but I don't remember it because someone made me forget about it. I wonder if Itachi is doing this so I don't think of it. It's so weird. At home he is the brother I always knew, but at school he is someone ever I fear. What is going on in this family? If Itachi doesn't stop this shit soon. I'm going to find another boyfriend who does love me._' Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know Itachi was in his room until he spoke.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you? It's not right to just leave school without telling me." Said Itachi, sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"What do you care? You told me this morning not to come up to you now look what happens. You do this every day and every night to me. Why are you doing this Itachi?" Asked Sasuke about to freak out again.

"You have to understand why I'm doing this. The pain of the past will only hurt you. I'm not losing anyone else in this family. Even if it means I have to keep you locked up in my bedroom." Said Itachi.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" Asked Sasuke.

"I told you. It's not good at all. I'll tell you when I think it's the good time. Now come on, lets get some sleep." Said Itachi walking out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving my room, Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"Have it your way then." With that Itachi came back in the room and picked Sasuke up and carried him to his room. "I told you that you are staying with me Sasuke." Said Itachi again.

"..."

"Good, I'll let you go for tonight, but you owe me Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"…"

Itachi put his arm around Sasuke and pulled Sasuke close to him. "I love you, Sasuke, but don't take it wrong the way. I treat you differently in school because I love you." Said Itachi.

"But why? Why do you do it Itachi? I feel so alone. Seeing Gaara and Neji having each other and hold each other. It's upsetting. I mean I want someone to be there just like that. This is not meant to get you mad, but I do love someone else. It's Haku, he's sweet and caring. I wanted to ask him out so bad, but this whole thing with you is confusing." Said Sasuke.

"So in other words, I'm not good enough for you." Said Itachi.

"No! Nothing like that. I just said what I wanted to do, but I have you and I'm not giving it up yet." Said Sasuke.

"I'm glad to hear that Sasuke. I know I'm the lover that I should be but I can make it up to you." Itachi said, then kissed him.

Sasuke rolled over on his back and Itachi got on top of him. They started to making out, and it just kept getting better and better.

Itachi then moved down to the boy's neck. He started sucking and biting on Sasuke smooth skin. Sasuke was trying to hold a moan in, but it didn't work as he felt Itachi's hands in his pants. Sasuke let the moan escape from his month. Itachi moved his hands from Sasuke's pants up to his shirt and took it off. Sasuke took his brother's shirt off as well.

Itachi started to undo Sasuke's pants and his own. They threw all their clothes on the floor and now their naked bodies were touching each other. Itachi moved and started grinding their hips together. Another moan came form Sasuke. Itachi loved that Sasuke was moving with him. He proceeded to giving Sasuke's neck some attention again. Then him moved lower.

Another moan came from Sasuke's month. He looked at Itachi and smiles. Itachi liked the smile and moved down even lower. Sasuke started breathing hard as Itachi got lower and lower. Itachi could tell that Sasuke was getting hard. He grabbed Sasuke and the kid yelped when he started pumping him.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled the older boy's face close to his. Then they started making out again. Sasuke couldn't help but scream Itachi's name after he spilled. Itachi then let Sasuke go and sat up on his knees. He then reached for his nightstand and grabbed the lube to rub it on himself. Then he put is hands on Sasuke's hips and lighting picked the boy's hips up.

Sasuke could feel something at his entrance. With one quick move, Itachi thrust into Sasuke, causing the boy to arch him back. Itachi moved to push farther until he saw the boy's eyes widen. Now that he knew where it was, Itachi pulled out and thrust back in hitting the spot again causing Sasuke to bit his lip in an attempt not to scream again. Itachi did it again and the more he did it the harder he thrusted in. Sasuke arched his back again. It hurt like hell, but felt good to him.

Itachi didn't stop until he spilled inside of Sasuke and pulled out. They were both out of breath. Itachi pulled Sasuke's naked body over to him and held Sasuke close to his chest as he put the blanket over him and Sasuke.

"I told you that I was going to make it up to you, Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"I know." Sasuke said between heave breath.

"You know that when the time is right. I will tell you everything that you need to know about our past and our father's death." Said Itachi.

"But you always told me not to talk about the past. You said it's the only way to protect me and keep me safe." Said Sasuke.

"Yes, I did tell you that, but when I know it's the right time to tell you I will. Until then the answers will be the same I give you every time, Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"Is why you're always like that? You don't want me to know about the past or how father died. Right brother?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes that's why. Now we have school tomorrow. Get some sleep so you're not tired." Said Itachi.

"Alright, but I was wondering if I could get some clothes on first?" Asked Sasuke. Itachi let him get out of the bed. Sasuke ran to his room to get something to put on. After ten minutes, he came back in and saw that Itachi was still awake.

"What is it, Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nothing. I was just waiting for you to get back." Said Itachi with a sweet smile. The same smile that Sasuke fell in love with.

Sasuke got dressed and got in the bed with Itachi. Once again, Itachi pulled the covers up and Sasuke laid down right next to his brother. He put his head on Itachi's chest as he curled up to a little ball using his brother as a pillow.

"Itachi, can I ask you something?" Asked Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Asked Itachi.

"Why did you get mad at Haku and Naruto? I mean all they wanted was to take me to the mall and have a good time." Said Sasuke.

"I know, but I've been planning this the whole day. I understand you need to do more than be trapped in the house all day. How about this Sasuke? Once a week you can do whatever you want and I won't get mad at you, but you're not to talk to me in school. It's bad that my friends know you're my little brother." Said Itachi.

"So you don't want to be around me because of the people that don't like you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, that's the reason." lied Itachi.

"Okay, well I'm tired out. I'm going to sleep, Itachi. I love you." Sasuke said with a kiss after.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you too." Said Itachi then kissed Sasuke on the top of his head.

Itachi watched as Sasuke. He loved that Sasuke felt safe with him and all that other stuff brothers and lovers share. '_If only you knew the truth Sasuke, but the way father died_ _would haunt you for the rest of your life and I don't want that happen to you Sasuke. Please understand me, the past will be too hard on you and will drive you to your death, if you're not ready for it. It's good that father is gone because if he would be here right now we would be getting pulled apart and beaten for loving each other like this. But don't worry, I'm here and I'll always be here for you little brother. I love you with all my heart and soul. If anyone tried to take you from me. I'll hurt them, kill them if I have to. That's a promise to myself. If someone takes you away or pulls us apart outside of school…I will hurt them._'

After a little while Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his little brother who was asleep. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and then rested his chin on the top of Sasuke's head. He fell asleep soon after, still thinking.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this story. I've been working on this chapter since last Friday. It's different and I really like it. I found it really hard to write this chapter and maybe the ones after and with me starting a job Wednesday. It might take me a while to update this story but I do have off Sunday through Tuesday so I'll work on this as much as I can. I'll give details about their father later on.

Please **review everyone**. Tell me what you think about this story.


	2. We Have Grown Up To Be

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't really know what to write for AN, but I'm trying my damn hardest on this story. So now I'm getting on with the story.

**Nik**: Hey…this is the beta author! Uh…I'm trying not to make any mistakes in here and I think cleaned up pretty well but I'm not perfect. If you see any mistakes that are absolutely crucial to finishing a sentence could you please alert the author so she can tell me. It's highly appreciated.

**Chapter 2  
We Have Grown Up To Be**

ENJOY!

* * *

Itachi got up two hours before school. He did his usually morning tasks like getting a shower making food if his mother didn't and then went back to his room. When you got there Sasuke was still asleep. It must have been so hot last night that had Sasuke gotten up to take off his shirt. Itachi loved it when Sasuke had his shirt off in the morning. He always had a lot of fun waking his little brother up. 

Itachi walked over to the bed and leaned over his brother's body. Sasuke moved a little, but didn't wake up. Itachi lightly grabbed both of his brother's wrist and put them above him head without him knowing. He then leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips to wake him up.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Asked Sasuke, trying to get his wrists free from Itachi's grip.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Don't you like this?" Asked Itachi.

"I love it and all, but I like when my hands are free, not when they're held above my head." Said Sasuke.

"Well...maybe I wanted to make if fun for me and I just wanted to see how you would react to it." Said Itachi.

"That's not funny Itachi. You're starting to hurt my wrists from pushing down on them. Just let me go so I can get ready for school." Said Sasuke.

"Just chill out Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you like father use to." Said Itachi then started kissing down Sasuke's neck.

"I know, but what happens when I get uncomfortable and can't stop you?" Asked Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a little moan when he felt Itachi going down lower. Itachi didn't care that he took a shower already. He just wanted to let Sasuke know that he loved him even though in school he acted like he didn't. "I'm just doing this because you always seem upset in the car on the way to school." Said Itachi.

"It's just that you seem to really hate me at school. You act as if we aren't even brothers. It really hurts Itachi." Sasuke said looking down at his brother.

"Sasuke, don't worry. You should know me by now. Yeah I act like I hate you and that I don't know you, but no matter what I love you Sasuke. '_Even with father gone._' I love you so much that I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me." Said Itachi.

He moved down to Sasuke's chest and started sucking and biting his nipples. Sasuke moved underneath him and Itachi rose back up to his lips. They spent the next hour teasing each other. Itachi and Sasuke were both out of breath and were lying on the bed. Itachi was holding Sasuke in his arms and resting his head against Sasuke's.

"You know that we need to go to school soon." Itachi said looking down at his brother.

"I know, but I don't want to go today." Said Sasuke.

"I know how you feel, but you know I do it for your protection. If anyone were to find out about us we would have to move or hide for the rest of our lives. People like them don't understand that we have happiness with each other. They just don't understand it at all." Said Itachi.

"So you do it to protect me and our relationship?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I hate being mean to you Sasuke, but I don't want you fall into the wrong hands. There are people out there that would love to torture brothers with relationships. Then you have the people who hate me. They would come after you and then I would end up getting hurt while trying to save you. So this way I know you are safe." Said Itachi.

"Okay, I understand." Said Sasuke.

"Well we better get ready. Do you want to take a shower with me, Sasuke?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I do." Said Sasuke.

They both got in the shower and spent more time in there than they should have. They both took about ten minutes to get dressed and then went to get food before walking to the car.

* * *

(In the car) 

Sasuke liked that Itachi was telling him more of his reasons for trying to protect him but he still didn't get why the he wouldn't tell him about their past. He hoped Gaara could find their files without getting in trouble. '_Itachi, why won't you tell me? I'm not going to freak out or anything. I just want to know why we can't be like Gaara and Neji. They aren't afraid to show they love each other in school._' Sasuke sighed, he would just have to wait. Itachi looked over at his brother and saw that he was thinking once again.

"Sasuke, I don't do this to be mean. I love you, but I have things to do in school. I can't and won't be with you. At home we are safe and can do whatever we want, but in school I want nothing to do with our relationship, Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"But Itachi..."- Sasuke couldn't even finish since his brother was bound to cut him off.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. If people find out about us we're both ruined. They don't understand, Sasuke. They never will and then what happens when they also find out that mother is never home and that I'm 18 and you're 14. They will take you away, Sasuke. From me, from your friends and from the others you care about. I won't be able to save you from the past." Itachi paused for a minute to see his brother's face. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"It's okay Itachi. I understand what you're saying. I don't want to be taken away either. I would rather die then be taken away from you." Said Sasuke.

"You know that one day people will find out and that's when I'm going to fight back. I made a promise to myself last night that if anyone tried to take you away from me. I would hurt them or even kill them. I'm not losing you." Said Itachi.

For the rest of the ride to school they were quiet. Sasuke kept looking at his brother and couldn't tell that Itachi was lying this time. He meant it, but he was worried about what he told Itachi last night about him loving Haku. He knew it would cause problems for Haku. He just hoped that Itachi forgot about what he said about him.

When they got to school Itachi was the first one to get out of the car and go over to Sasuke's side. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and made him stand in front of him.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I love you and everything, but I don't want you to talk to me. I know I tell you this every morning, but it's for your own good." Said Itachi.

"You mean your own good. You don't care about me in school so why bother with me now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I want to make sure I talk to you in case something bad happens. You don't remember the old days in our old school, but I do and I almost lost you once before. But not this time so keep away from me and I love you." Itachi said and then gave Sasuke a kiss.

They didn't know that someone was watching them, but the person was hiding between two cars and then left after seeing Itachi walk away. This person was very pissed off about what he just saw Itachi do to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke got to homeroom early and Gaara was sitting by himself. He walked to the back and sat next to him. 

"Hey, Gaara. How are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm good. I found your file this morning since I got here at six. Temari needed my help with the files and I found yours, but we need to go to the roof later on today or I can go to your house and bring Neji with me." Said Gaara.

"Did you tell Neji about me and Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well I am your best friend and I can never lie to you so yes I did tell Neji, but he didn't care. Don't worry, Sasuke. I know Neji and he won't tell anyone." Said Gaara.

"You better hope so, Gaara. If Itachi finds out that I told you my life is going to end. He was telling me today that he didn't want to lose me. He said that we can't tell anyone anything because others might think it's wrong and that I would be taken away if the wrong people find out." Said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Neji knows to keep his mouth shut because it always gets him in trouble. Anyway, I'm going to come to your house and Neji will come too. Then we can go over your files and find out about your background." Said Gaara.

"Okay, thanks." Said Sasuke.

* * *

It was first period and Sasuke was sitting in his seat waiting for the teacher to tell everyone to shut up. He looked around the classroom and saw Haku sitting at his desk with his head down. Then he spotted the girls like Hinata and Sakura who wouldn't leave him alone and Tenten who was always trying to take Neji away from Gaara, but the person he was worried about was Haku. 

Haku was never unhappy. He was always in a good mood and jumping around. People usually tell him to shut up, but not today. It bugged everyone. Haku was never this quiet and when the hell did he sit away from Sasuke? Sasuke did the only thing he could think of and that was to go talk to Haku.

"Hey, Haku. How are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"I fine...I just saw something this morning and it broke my heart." Said Haku.

"Come on Haku you can tell me you know." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you and your brother would be upset if you knew what I ha to say." Said Haku.

"What are you talking about? Did you see us this morning at his car?" Asked Sasuke, starting to panic.

Haku shook his head and looked at Sasuke who was freaking out. Haku grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the classroom and into the closest boy's bathroom.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I'm sorry I found out about you and your brother, but I need to tell you something. He has enemies like Zabuza and Kimimaro and even Gaara's brother Kankurou. If one of them sees you and Itachi kissing like that they will come after you and ruin what your brother is trying to make you forget." Said Haku.

"What do you mean by make me forget?" Asked Sasuke.

"Your past, what else? I use to be friends with your brother, but then I started liking you and Itachi pushed me away and told me that he didn't want me around the house because of you." Said Sasuke.

"Y-you like me?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes...I do, but Itachi will kill me if I take you away from him. Your brother is very protective over you. Be happy that he is, Kankurou probably won't come after you since your Gaara's friend and he's afraid of Gaara. The other two, they are both cold hearted and would do anything to get Itachi to fight them. Even if they take you they'll hurt you or something that will make Itachi fight them. Your brother's best friend is Orochimaru. I'm not really his friend but I knew what you and Itachi would do at home because Orochimaru always tells Kimimaro everything. I don't understand why Kimimaro hasn't come after you yet, but when he does come up to talk to you, run." Said Haku.

"So Itachi told Orochimaru about us? Why am I not allowed to tell people, but it's okay for him to tell people that will probably back-stab him anyway?" Asked Sasuke

"Listen to me, Sasuke. I've loved you since grade school, but never told you because of Itachi. I don't want you to get hurt by Orochimaru, Kimimaro, or Zabuza. They will come up to you and I want you to run or walk away from them. Please just do this for me." Haku said then kissed Sasuke's lips lightly.

Haku ran out the door before Sasuke could say anything about the kiss. It took Sasuke a minute or two to realize it wasn't a dream. Haku had really kissed him. He started to walk out of the bathroom, but was forced back in by Kimimaro and Orochimaru.

"So you're Sasuke? It's funny, I would have never thought of you as Itachi's little brother...or should I say lover." Said Kimimaro.

"What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pushed him up to the wall where his hands were pinned above his head. Then Kimimaro came over and held the kid by his neck, but not so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"You are just like your brother. Why are you two so stubborn? You know that kind of stuff gets you killed young and also beaten." Kimimaro smirked. "We heard you and Haku talking. Don't worry Haku got the same thing as you are going to get, but maybe we won't hurt you. You can't tell you brother about anything Haku told you about Orochimaru working for me, but your little friend Haku is going to be so fucked after Zabuza gets done with him." He chuckled. "If you tell Itachi about anything that happens today or any day for that matter, I'll let Orochimaru have his way with you since he likes you so much." Kimimaro said, with an evil smile. Orochimaru grinned and looked at Sasuke like he was a play toy.

"Okay...I won't tell my brother, but you have to let me go." Said Sasuke.

"We will, but first I need to know why your brother won't give you up. Is it because he loves you or is it because you're his fuck toy?" Asked Kimimaro giving him a grin and looking over at Orochimaru.

Kimimaro moved away form Sasuke and now it was Orochimaru who was in front of him. He pushed his body against Sasuke's. He could feel Orochimaru reach down his body and into his pants. Sasuke tried to yell for help, but Kimimaro held his mouth shut and Orochimaru had his hands and feet pinned against the wall. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru grabbing his manhood. He tried to get away, but nothing was working. He was about to give up until he heard his brother's voice.

"Orochimaru, Kimimaro, leave my brother alone. NOW!" Yelled Itachi. He walked over to them and threw them off of Sasuke. He then punched Orochimaru in the face for being a back stabber and then went over to Kimimaro. "How can you make my so called friend do that to my brother. He went through enough in the past and he doesn't need this. I stopped your pet Zabuza for trying to rape Haku and I knew my brother was in trouble. Now get out of here. NOW!!" Yelled Itachi again.

Both boys ran out of the bathroom. Kimimaro yelled back that it wasn't over and that he would be back with Zabuza and Orochimaru for both Sasuke and Haku, but Itachi didn't listen, He was too worried about Sasuke to care. When he turned around, Sasuke was hiding and shaking in a corner of the bathroom. He stared at Sasuke until the he looked up at him.

"Itachi I'm glad you are here. I thought I was going to get...well you know." Sasuke said.

"..." Itachi said nothing and walked out, leaving Sasuke in the bathroom by himself. He felt bad, but he couldn't break his own rules just because of his brother almost got raped.

Sasuke just stood there and dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe that his brother walked out on him. He was almost raped and Itachi just didn't care. Sasuke was about to scream when Gaara and Neji walked in.

"Hey Sasuke. Why are you here?" Asked both Gaara and Neji.

Sasuke looked at them and then said- "I want to go home. I can't stay here. I was almost raped b-by O-Orochimaru and Kimimaro came after me. I want to go home." He couldn't get any other words out.

"Okay, I'll take you home. Gaara and I will stay with you and then we can also go over the file and everything. Sound good to you?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah it's fine." Said Sasuke. They all walked out of the bathroom and left the school by using the back doors. They walked to Neji's car and got in. Neji and Gaara were the only one's talking while they drove to Sasuke's house. Sasuke was just sitting there staring into space. It was ten minutes later when the got to Sasuke's house.

They all got out of the car and Sasuke unlocked the door and they walked into his room upstairs. He turned on the lights, shut the door and then locked it so if Itachi came home and they were still there he couldn't get in.

"Okay, so where is the file?" Asked Sasuke.

"Right here. We were reading over it and it said that your father died by falling down the stairs and it fucked you up in the head. What did you see that fucked you up so bad that they kept you strapped to a bed for most of your life?" Asked Gaara.

"W-what?! I was strapped to a bed? What the fuck happened that was so bad?" Asked Sasuke.

"If I were you, I would ask Itachi about it. That's pretty bad that a four-year-old was strapped to a bed for most of his life. Your brother made you forget about something and it was probably bad. You should ask your mom about it." Said Neji.

"She is never home. She comes home at midnight but then leaves at 5am. She's afraid of my brother and I don't understand why." Said Sasuke.

"I think you need to talk to your mom. It doesn't say anything about what happen to your dad, but I thing that Itachi has something to do with it. Just ask your mother tonight." Said Gaara.

"I would, but Itachi won't let me get out of his bed at night. He said that my mom doesn't like to being bothered so I have a better chance just staying with him because mother would take me from him. It's freaking me out, but I miss talking to my mom." Said Sasuke.

"Your brother is keeping you from something. If this gets any more weird, you are coming with us. We won't let you with Itachi." Said Neji.

"But if I go somewhere and he doesn't know he'll be pissed off and who knows what he will do." Said Sasuke.

"We don't care Sasuke. You're afraid of what Itachi will do if you go to your mother, which should mean something. Itachi doesn't own you Sasuke. So stop acting like his pet?" Said Neji, a little pissed off.

"You guys don't know my brother. Itachi would never hurt me. I just want to know what it is that he is keeping me from. Tonight I'll go talk to my mother or at least try, but you shouldn't get so pissed off Neji. Gaara knows more then you do and I'm not ready to lose my brother because of something that probably isn't true." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but it's wrong to not know that someone else likes you. I heard Haku and Naruto talking one day after school. Haku likes you a lot, but even if he were to love you, you just want Itachi." Said Neji.

"It's not true. I like Haku too, but I'm afraid of what Itachi would do if I leave him for Haku. Itachi is stronger then what everyone thinks. Haku won't have a chance against him and Haku would probably be killed." Sasuke paused and grabbed his head because he was having a little flash back. "Itachi would kill him for taking me away. Just like he did the last time. Itachi will kill to have me to himself, but my father didn't understand. So-" Sasuke blacked out before he could finish what he was saying.

* * *

Itachi was about to leave school when he saw that Sasuke wasn't at his car. Itachi wasn't mad, but he went back to the school to see if he could find him. He then saw Haku walking by himself. 

"Hey Haku. Do you know where Sasuke is?" Asked Itachi.

"He wasn't feeling well, he had Gaara and Neji take him home." Said Haku.

"When did they leave?" Asked Itachi.

"They left this morning. They should be at your house because Sasuke was telling them what happened and they probably didn't want to leave him home alone. Well I need to go. I have to take Naruto home." Said Haku and then he went running to his car.

Itachi was walking back to his car when he saw Orochimaru standing there. He tried to act like he didn't see him, but Orochimaru moved next to the driver side of the door.

"It's funny that you tell your brother not to bother with you but then you go an save him. So why would you even care what I do to him? You always let me hit him any other time." Said Orochimaru.

"Just go away. I don't need you anymore." Said Itachi.

"That's where you're wrong Itachi. One day your brother will find out the truth and then what are you going to do? Tell him that you're not the one that-" Itachi cut off Orochimaru.

"Shut up about that! Just fuck off Orochimaru!" Yelled Itachi.

* * *

Gaara and Neji were watching over Sasuke. They didn't understand why he blacked out, but they knew something happened inside his head. Sasuke started to move and then opened his eyes. He saw that Itachi wasn't there yet but his friends were. 

"How long was I'm out?" Asked Sasuke.

"About an hour and a half." Said Neji.

"Yeah, you had us worried, but it seems like you are okay now. Do you want us to go over more of this or are you going to try and find out answers to this first?" Asked Gaara.

"I'm just going to see what I get out of Itachi first and then my mother, if Itachi don't stop me. Then I'll come to you guys if they don't say anything." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, but you need to tell us what you find just in case something happens." Said Neji.

"I'll tell Gaara and he will tell you." Said Sasuke. Gaara started to pick up all the papers and stopped when they heard a door close. They knew it was Itachi and Sasuke was going to be in trouble. Gaara picked up the rest of the files, placed them in the folder and then put the folder in his book bag. Two minutes later Itachi knocked on the door. Sasuke got up and opened it letting Itachi come in.

Itachi looked around and saw Gaara and Neji were still there. Then he looked at Sasuke who was standing right next to him.

"Sasuke, may I talk to you alone please?" Asked Itachi.

"Yes..." Sasuke walked out of the room and went to Itachi's room down the hall. When he got inside Itachi shut the door.

"I told you not to have people over when I'm not here." Said Itachi.

"I know, but they were helping me and then my head started to hurt and I blacked out. They stay with me until I woke up and then they were about to leave when you came." Said Sasuke.

"Well go and tell them to leave and then come back here okay, Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke, walking out of the room with his head down. He walked to his room and looked up at Gaara and Neji.

"Sorry guys, but Itachi wants you to leave. I'll tell you everything when I come to school tomorrow." Said Sasuke a little upset.

"Don't worry. We knew we had to leave by the way Itachi was looking at us. We're not being mean to you, but when Itachi is around, we don't want to be here." Said Neji.

"It's okay, I understand. See you at school." Said Sasuke. Gaara and Neji both said bye and then left. Sasuke didn't know what Itachi was going to do or say to him, but he knew that Itachi was mad.

Sasuke started walking back to Itachi's room thinking about what made him pass out earlier. He knew that it was something bad because he had a feeling that Itachi might have known it too. When he got back, he saw that Itachi doing something at his nightstand and stopped when he heard Sasuke walk in.

"Are they gone now?" Asked Itachi a little pissed.

"Yeah, they are. It's not their fault, Itachi. I asked them to stay. I didn't want to be by myself because of those guys. Who were they?" Asked Sasuke.

"No one you need to worry about. If they come near you again don't stop running because they will get you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Said Itachi.

"It's not right what you did today after they came after me, you just walked out and left me there. I hate you sometimes Itachi. You can be so mean and cold hearted. Why are you like this?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you know I love you, but now is not the time for us to be fighting with each other. What I'm worried about now is that blackout you were talking about." Said Itachi.

"Well don't, I'm fine now and I don't need your help with anything. Just leave me alone Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"No! I won't leave you alone. You have to tell me what you were thinking at the time." Said Itachi.

"What do you care?! I was almost raped and you didn't do anything to make me feel better! You just walked out on me and left me sitting on the floor like a scared sad kid! Whatever, Itachi!" Yelled Sasuke, but before he made it out the door he blacked out again.

This scared Itachi a little and he went running to Sasuke who was now on the floor. He picked Sasuke's body up and put him in the bed. He then pulled the covers over Sasuke and went to make something to eat for him. When he came back with the food Sasuke was still passed out and laying in the same spot where Itachi put him. He went to check and see if Sasuke was still breathing and he was. Itachi got in bed with Sasuke and held his little brother close to his body. He was hoping that Sasuke would wake up soon.

* * *

About two hours later, Sasuke started to wake up. Itachi watched as his brother looked at him and then away. 

"I'm sorry for yelling Itachi. I didn't mean to. I should have never yelled at you for caring." Said Sasuke.

"It's okay. It was my fault you yelled at me. I should have known better." Said Itachi.

"It's okay." Sasuke paused and was thinking about the files. "Itachi, why was I strapped to a bed when I was younger?" Asked Sasuke. He felt Itachi's grip tighten.

"How do you know about that Sasuke? Did someone tell you or what?" Asked Itachi.

"It's just one of the thoughts I have in my head." Lied Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it. It's over and you don't have to go through that anymore." Said Itachi.

"Okay. I'm tired, can we go to bed Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I think it will do us both good." Said Itachi.

Both brothers said goodnight to each other and then went to bed. Sasuke knew he had to get up and talk to his mother later tonight, so going to bed worked really well.

* * *

It was midnight and Sasuke woke up to go to the bathroom. He walked out of Itachi's room and when to the bathroom. When he came back he saw that the light downstairs was on. He knew it was his mother. He went to the steps and went down to the dining room. He saw his mother sitting at the table. She looked kinda sad from where he stood, but he moved closer to her. She looked up and saw him. She smiled and walked over to hug her youngest son, but moved away and looked at him. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing down here? Itachi will be mad if he knows that you're here and not sleeping." She said.

"I know mother, but I have some questions that Itachi won't answer." Said Sasuke.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Okay I am finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but my friends and my boyfriend keep coming over. I hate when I have a boyfriend because he always gets in the way of my stories. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review everyone and tell me what you think.


	3. Here To Entertain

Thanks for the review. I don't know what to say in this so I'm just moving on with the story.

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Here To Entertain**

"What is it, Sasuke?" Asked his mother.

"I had a friend look at my file in school. It said something about being strapped to a bed for most of my life. What happen to me at the age of four and why is Itachi so weird lately?" Asked Sasuke.

"Your brother was always different Sasuke. I just never understand why he took a liking to you so much. Your father was so mad that he always would hurt you for being with Itachi. I know it wasn't your idea, but as soon as you could walk Itachi would take you place for hours and you would come home a mess, crying, hurt and even limping sometimes. You even came home with black and blue marks like Itachi hit you for not doing want he wanted you to do. He used to always force you and you gave into him. I'm afraid to tell you why that happened to you, Sasuke. Itachi would hurt me or even...kill me. Your brother is the one that can protect you now Sasuke, but I'll tell you one day what's going on." Said his mother.

"Yes, mother. I understand." Said Sasuke. She kissed Sasuke's forehead and then said- "Well get back to bed. I need some rest before I go to work. Goodnight Sasuke." She said.

"Goodnight mother." Sasuke went back to Itachi's room and got back in bed. He then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up before Itachi. It was six in the morning so he got up to see what his mother left him to eat. The food was still warm since his mother just left an hour ago. He wished he could talk to her more but she always had to work and it upset him that she wasn't around much. Sasuke once again was lost in his thoughts and he didn't know that Itachi was behind him. He ate the food his mother left for him. Then he turned to see Itachi watching him.

"Hi...Itachi. I was just eating and then I'll be up again." Said Sasuke.

"What are you doing out of bed so early Sasuke? It's bad that you passed out for three and half-hours yesterday. I think you should stay in bed today." Said Itachi.

"No, I'm fine Itachi. I want to go to school. You don't own me and I need to go to school and be with my friends." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me later about staying home." Said Itachi, walking back up to get change. Sasuke didn't have to worry about getting dressed for school, but he left bad for what he said to Itachi. He walked up to his room the talk to him. When he got there, Itachi was laying on his bed. Sasuke crawled into Itachi's bed and laid with him.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I meant to say that I'm fine and that I can go to school. My head isn't hurting today." Said Sasuke looking at his brother.

Itachi moved on top of Sasuke and looked down at him. "You know that I worry about you every time you aren't around me. It hurts to see that the way I act in school is pushing you away from me but I don't want it to be like that. If teachers would find out about us you would be placed in a foster home until you're 18 unless mother gets you out. But I'll still be placed in jail. Do you want that to happen Sasuke?" Asked Itachi.

"No, I don't. I want to stay with you and mother and my friends but there is so much that scares me about you. You won't let me talk to mother and why are you keeping secrets from me?" Asked Sasuke.

"I told you Sasuke. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Isn't that enough for you?" Asked Itachi.

"It should be but it isn't. What happened to you when I was strapped to the bed in that place wherever it was? What happen to me?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You need to let sleeping dogs lie. It's the past you shouldn't let it bother you so much. I'm trying my best to be a brother and someone that loves you more then a brother. You're just too young to care, you always were. Father would beat you because of things I did, but it still didn't stop us. You would cry at night until I let you sleep in my bed." Itachi paused and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I don't want to see you hurting anymore Sasuke. I fell in love with you the day you were born and then at age 2 I couldn't keep away from you. Just like you couldn't stay away from me back then." Itachi said running his hand up and down Sasuke's side and up his shirt.

Sasuke arched his back as Itachi kissed and sucked on his neck. Itachi then pulled his shirt off and started biting Sasuke's chest and moving down more. Sasuke put his hand on Itachi's chest and took off his shirt too. Sasuke threw his head back as he felt Itachi suck and bit his nipples. Sasuke tried to hold a moan in, but Itachi started undoing his pants to take them off as Sasuke did the same to him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's manhood. The boy couldn't hold that moan in as Itachi started pumping.

Sasuke then pulled Itachi's hair to let him know that he wanted Itachi to kiss him while he was doing that. Itachi came up to Sasuke's lips then whispered into his ear. "I love you Sasuke, so what ever you want I'll do for you." Itachi kissed Sasuke lips and pushed his tongue against his teeth to let him in. Sasuke open his mouth and let Itachi in. Sasuke moaned in Itachi's mouth as Itachi started pumping faster.

Sasuke screamed Itachi's name as he spilled over his brother's chest. Then Itachi pulled back and looked at Sasuke's face. "You know we should get to school Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"But I'm not ready Itachi. I want you to go farther before we go to school. Please Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Okay then if you want to." Said Itachi.

"Do it." Said Sasuke sitting up to kiss Itachi, only to be pushed back down onto the bed. Itachi kissed Sasuke deeply before moving over to his nightstand and grabbing the lube to rub it on his manhood.

"You know that you will probably be hurting after this Sasuke and you also have to walk around school too. I'm only warning you Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"I know, but I don't care Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"Okay then." Itachi picked up Sasuke by his hips and place his self at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke could feel Itachi at his hole and knew what was coming next. He held his breath, but Itachi told him that that he just needed to relax.

Itachi pushed into Sasuke and found his sweet spot as Sasuke's eyes widen. He then pull out and pushed back in and Sasuke moaned loudly. Itachi then leaned over Sasuke to kiss him once again. Itachi got faster and harder every time he pushed in. Sasuke moaned louder as Itachi spilled into him. Sasuke screamed his name, but Itachi didn't pull on as laid on top of Sasuke to rest for the both of them.

"We better get to school Itachi." Sasuke said between breaths.

"I know. We will be only an hour late. Just tell them we had car problems. Anyways do you think you can walk today even though you're in pain?" Asked Itachi, pulling out of Sasuke and laying next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, I can handle it." Said Sasuke. Itachi was the first one to get changed and Sasuke was still laying in the bed thinking what his mother told him. He thought she was lying to make him hate Itachi, but in a way he knew his mother wasn't. Itachi helped him up and pulled him out of the bed. Then he help Sasuke get dressed and they both headed to the car and got in.

* * *

(At school)

When they got to school, it was second period. Sasuke had class with Haku and Gaara, but also with people like Suckura and Ino-pig who always bugged him. When he got in the classroom, he sat in the back with Haku and Gaara. They both looked at him and wanted to ask why he looked like him was in pain, but they kept their mouths shut.

"So what did I miss guys?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nothing really. Zabuza came after Haku this morning, but Neji and I were there so nothing bad happened. Kimimaro and Orochimaru were looking for you, but we told them that you and Itachi didn't come to school." Said Gaara.

"Which means if they see Itachi they know that I'm in school. Why do they hate Itachi so much?" Asked Sasuke.

"Kimimaro always hated Itachi. See, everyone used to think that Itachi was that best person in the school. Yeah, he had his days when you came first but Kimimaro and him used to be something like friends. Even Gaara's brother Kankurou used to be friends with him but that all changed ten years ago." Said Haku.

"What happened?" Asked Sasuke.

"I know what happen, but why it changed him. I'll never know." Said Haku.

"What happen that night? You said you knew what it was so what is it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke...it's something I promised him that I'd never tell you. I don't ever want to break that promise. Itachi's changed, so I don't know what he'll do if I tell you." Said Haku,

"He won't know, Haku. If you tell me then I'll never speak of it again." Said Sasuke.

"But what you don't get is that the past is meant to be the past. Which means forget about it Sasuke. No one will tell you, so be happy you don't know it. If you knew what happened in the past, it would haunt you like my past haunts me." Gaara said. Gaara got out of his seat and walked out the door.

"He _is_ right you know. Gaara knows better then any of us that the past haunts you if you don't forget it. I mean look at what his family used to do to him. After their father died Gaara and his brother moved in with his sister, but Gaara didn't forget what his father did to him and how he hurt him. Even Naruto had a bad past. He never knew his mom or his dad. He lives at my house since no one else wants him around. I grew up alone too. We had no one like Itachi to keep us from our memories. He actually helped you live a better life then having you remember what happened. Sasuke, if you knew what happened, you'd die." Said Haku. He walked out of the class as well, leaving Sasuke in the classroom by himself.

After class Sasuke went to find Gaara and Haku but as he was walking down the hall. He was stopped by two people he didn't want to see.

"It's nice to see you in school. So what took you and your brother so long to show up?" Asked Kimimaro.

"I don't have to tell you anything so get out of my way so I can find my friends." Said Sasuke, walking past Kimimaro and Orochimaru.

Kimimaro looked over at Orochimaru and said- "That kid thinks he can do whatever he wants. I think you should teach him a lesson or two...if you know what I mean." Said Kimimaro.

"I know what you mean but what do we do if his friends and his brother find out?" Asked Orochimaru.

"It will take Itachi the whole week for him to find Sasuke and by that time Sasuke will be hurting much, much more than he would ever want to. Come on, I just want to go." Said Kimimaro.

"Okay but how do we kidnap Sasuke first?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Wait for no one to be around him like now and then knock the kid out." Said Kimimaro, then he walked away and left.

Orochimaru knew what to do next, but he had to make sure Sasuke wasn't around people. Right now there was no one around and Sasuke was an open target now. So he did as he was told.

* * *

(At lunch)

Gaara, Naruto and Haku were looking for Sasuke. They didn't know where he was and it was the end of the day soon.

"Where do you guys think he is?" Asked Haku.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he came looking for us-" Gaara was afraid to go on.

"Don't think that Gaara. He is probably okay." Said Haku hoping he was right.

"Well you guys better think of something because here comes Itachi." Said Naruto.

They all looked behind them and saw Itachi coming their way. Gaara and Haku didn't want to be there because the look on Itachi's face was telling them that he couldn't find Sasuke or hadn't seen him all day. They all turned back to the table and tried and act like they didn't see him coming over to them.

"What are we going to tell him?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Do you Gaara?" Asked Haku.

"I don't know what to tell him, but-" Gaara was cut off by Itachi.

"Tell me what. That Sasuke isn't in school because he was taken by Orochimaru and Kimimaro?" Asked Itachi, who was in a pissed off mood.

"How do you know if they took him or not? We haven't see him all day Itachi." Said Naruto.

"Naruto don't start shit with him." Gaara whispered.

"I don't have time for a loud mouth to freak so I'll just ask you two. Where is Kimimaro's hideout or do I have to use someone to find it?" Asked Itachi really pissed now.

"Don't you even think about it Itachi. If Sasuke would find out that you just let Zabuza have Haku to find out where he was, he would hate you." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, just shut up." Gaara looked at Haku as he got up and left the lunchroom.

"See what you did now. You should know him by now. His past, his feelings. Who he loves and who he hates." Said Neji.

"What are you people talking about? I came here to ask you guys to help to find out where they took Sasuke. I just want Sasuke to be safe and you know what happens to people when they're taken by Kimimaro and his friends. One, they're beaten to bloody hell and two, they never come back. So are you going to help me or not?" Asked Itachi.

"We'll help find him. Is Zabuza still in school?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, he's walking around somewhere, which means we should get moving because Haku just went out there by himself with Zabuza around." Said Gaara. Both Gaara and Neji ran out of the café to find Haku and protect him from Zabuza. Naruto was left to deal with Itachi and Sasori.

"So who do I ask because I don't know any of their friends." Said Naruto.

"Go talk to Kabuto. He's the one I send to keep any eye on Orochimaru. That's how we know that Orochimaru turned his back on Itachi." Said Sasori.

"I need to know if he's okay because yesterday Orochimaru almost..." Itachi couldn't say anymore at the time because he just wanted to find Sasuke.

"What he is saying is that Sasuke was almost raped in the bathroom by Orochimaru but Itachi came in and stopped them. So now Sasuke is in more danger since Orochimaru took a liking to him." Said Sasori.

"Just ask around. Tell people that you want Kimimaro to do something for you. They'll answer you no problem, but do it quick and tell me." Demanded Itachi.

"Okay, I'll help." Naruto said and ran out of the café, leaving only Itachi and Sasori by themselves. They knew that Naruto could find out anything if he puts his mind to it and the others would do anything to save a friend. Itachi looked at Sasori and then away.

"It's my fault Sasuke is probably getting hurt. I should have known this day would come and now I have no idea where my brother is." Said Itachi.

"Don't worry Itachi. I'll find him." Said Sasori.

* * *

Sasuke was just waking up. He could tell that his hands were tied behind a chair and that he was blindfolded. He tried and tried to get out, but whoever had him there wanted him to stay there. Sasuke stopped after he heard someone walking around but before he could say anything someone came up behind him and tied his mouth shut. Now Sasuke was scared and didn't know what was going on. All he remembered was looking for Gaara, Neji and Haku, but then someone strong came from behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

"It's nice to see that you can't walk away from me this time. You know that I hate both you and Itachi. I would love to see one of you two die, but then that wouldn't be fair. I'd be tearing away lovers." Said Kimimaro.

"You know we want to see what your brother will do. I know he is probably looking for you now. Maybe even got your friends to help and that kid who is in love with you. Yes, I do know that Haku loves you, but Zabuza is trying to show him that you don't want anything to do with him because you've got your brother." Said Orochimaru.

Sasuke tried to say something but couldn't. Then Kimimaro cut off the cloth that was tied around Sasuke's mouth to keep him from yelling.

"Why are you guys hurting me? I didn't do anything to you. " Said Sasuke.

"That is where you're wrong Sasuke. Itachi and I used to be close friends, but because of you Itachi only cared about one thing. He pushed all his friends to the side. Every since he killed your father." Said Kimimaro.

"You're lying! My brother never killed my father! You guys just want to blame him like everyone else!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Aww, I wish I could be lying, but I'm not. Your father use to hurt you and pull you apart from each other. Itachi stopped him that night. That's what your brother acts the way he does in school because looking at you he knows that he killed your father." Said Orochimaru.

"Shut up! You two are just fucking with my head! I know you guys are lying! Itachi would never hurt our family! So just SHUT UP!" Screamed Sasuke. He was now shaking with and hate and sadness. He knew they were lying but then again he felt that they knew something he didn't.

Orochimaru and Kimimaro walked closer to Sasuke since the kid was looking at the floor. Orochimaru cupped his chin and pulled Sasuke to look at him and Kimimaro.

"Only if you knew what Itachi did that night and why he did it. I can't believe your brother made you forget all of that stuff. We're so mad because you and Itachi have each other to become happy and safe. We have nothing Sasuke and your brother is not what you think he is. You'll find sooner or later." Said Kimimaro.

"Yeah, well we need to do things like beat the shit out of you. So we hope we don't fuck you up that bad because we'll beat you until that brother of yours comes and save you from us." Said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru let Sasuke go and started beating the shit out of him. They knew that Itachi would only fight to save whatever he loved the most. Sasuke person was that. The beating lasted hours and hours. By the time they were done with him, Sasuke couldn't think and didn't remember anything. Then he felt his hands being untied and someone laying him on the floor holding his hands above his head. He felt people pulling his clothes off and him laying naked on the floor with someone on top of him, but Sasuke passed out from the pain.

* * *

(End of school)

It was the end of school and Itachi was waiting for Sasuke's friends to see if they knew where he was. He waited for an hour by the time Gaara and Neji came up to him.

"We found out where Sasuke is, but it's going to be hard to get to him." Said Neji.

"Just tell me where he is and how to get there." Said Itachi.

"Well that's the problem. They're in the town where you used to live." Said Gaara.

"Where exactly? There are a lot of builds in that town and one I never want to go to again. We moved away to protect Sasuke form his memories. I wouldn't be able to step in that house without memories coming back to me. Anyway where is he? Where the fuck did they take my little brother?" Asked Itachi, now pissed that he was in that town once again.

"They have him in the most hated place in that town and they are beating him from what I heard from Kabuto. The last thing he saw before he left was…Orochimaru was raping Sasuke." Said Neji.

"What? And what most hated place?" Asked Itachi now shaking with fear that his brother was raped and beaten. He was angry and someone was going to pay.

"You should know what place. The house you used to live in, Itachi...

* * *

(END OF CHAPTER)

Sorry for taking long. Poor little Sasuke, I feel so bad for him. Being beaten by Orochimaru and Kimimaro and also being raped by Orochimaru. And now Itachi has to go back to the house that their father died in. No one knows but Itachi doesn't want to go back. You all have to wait to see what Itachi says.


	4. Short And Hazardous

Thanks for the review. I know the last chapter was really sad and poor Sasuke. I hate hurting people in my stories, but I have to make it good. I gave hints that would help with the past of Itachi and Sasuke. Don't worry. Sasuke is going to be fine because Itachi will save him if he can overcome his fear.

Beta Nik: I'm lagging on the chapters! Sorry! Computer crashed. If there's mistakes in this chapter…my only defense is that I'm really sick with the stomach flu. Apologies. Tell Roku if you see anything entirely crucial that I need to change. Thanks!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Short And Hazardous**

When Itachi heard that it was his old house he was freaking out. He never wanted to go back there not even if he had to, but now he had to because of Sasuke. He forgot about Neji and the others who were standing there. He was stuck in him mind.

'_Why did they take him there? Why are Kimimaro and Orochimaru doing this? Do they hate me that much or is it Sasuke they hate? I know I did some messed up things like leaving all my friends behind to be with Sasuke more but I didn't know that they would go this far. I didn't know they would hurt him or rape him. I need to save him before something really bad happens and he remembers._" Thought Itachi.

Itachi looked up to his brother's friends. "I need you guys to help me, or at least one of you to help me get Sasuke back. I know I've been someone you don't like but I'll tell you the truth. I don't care for anyone but Sasuke. Sasuke is different from me. He has friends and people other than me to care about. I just need someone to go with me so that I can get Sasuke out of that house and fight Kimimaro. So who's coming with me?" Asked Itachi.

Everyone looked at each other but none of them moved. Gaara and Neji were friends with Sasuke but they didn't want to end their lives or relationship yet so they said sorry and walked off. Naruto did the same too. He couldn't fight to save someone. He'd never fought anyone before. So he walked off too, leaving only Haku behind. Itachi looked at him and saw that Haku was staring back.

"I'll help you Itachi. I know you don't think of me as a friend anymore, but I don't care. Let's just go help Sasuke." Said Haku, smiling.

Itachi looked at Haku and couldn't believe that one of his ex friends was going to help him. "Okay, let's leave now. It's going to take a while to get there." Said Itachi.

They both got in the car and drove to the town that Itachi and Sasuke ran from years ago.

* * *

It was the next day and Sasuke woke up with the sun in his face. You couldn't think of what happen to him but when he looked around he remembered the room and the bed. He could feel himself being held down with straps and he couldn't move. He couldn't even think of how he got there but he knew that place well and it was bringing back some remembers. He tried to get out of the straps but he stopped when he heard the door open and saw Kimimaro walking over to him.

"What do you want?" Asked Sasuke, in a rough tone.

"I'm happy to see you're awake. It's been two days since you were knocked out. What's wrong? You look like you're scared to death. Is it the house or the memories coming back." Said Kimimaro.

"Shut up. I don't even know why you have me here. What do you have against me to make you bring me back to place, Kimimaro?" Asked Sasuke.

"I brought you here to see if you remember anything about this house. Like your father, and the events that happened here. Don't you remember Sasuke? Your brother killed your father. You used to get beat and your brother stopped him. Just think about it Sasuke. This house is a danger to your life and mind and that's why we brought you back here. Just think of every thing you went through in this house and how much pain it caused you." Said Kimimaro.

Sasuke's memories were coming back fast. The more Kimimaro said the more they came. Sasuke just wanted his brother more then anything. He protected him from the memories of their younger lives but now he wasn't there to tell Sasuke to forget about it. Sasuke tried his hardest to forget and not listen but no matter what the memories wouldn't stop coming. Sasuke screamed and tried to get free but couldn't. He just screamed and screamed until he couldn't anymore. Now he was about to cry, but didn't and looked at Kimimaro who was smiling.

"Please let me go. I don't know what my brother did to you, but please let me go?" Asked Sasuke.

"I wish I could, but we want your brother to come here and get you. He wouldn't come any other way. So we grabbed you, knowing he will come to get you. Too bad that your mind might be fucked up by then. I mean I can see it in your face that the memories are really getting to you and eating you from the inside. Admit it, you want to die just because of them, you don't want to be here. Poor little Sasuke. If you want it to stop and the memories to go away I will help you get rid of them." Said Kimimaro.

"I don't care what you do to me! I just want them to STOP!" Yelled Sasuke.

Kimimaro walked over to the bed that Sasuke was strapped to. He sat on the bed and could tell that the images were hurting the kid. He saw that Sasuke couldn't move and was trying to get his hands up to his head. He reached down to touch Sasuke's neck. He knew where the points were to knock someone out cold. Kimimaro wanted Sasuke to suffer a little more before saying something.

"You might not wake up for a few hours or even a day depends how hard I push that spot." Kimimaro said as he pushed on the pressure points in Sasuke's neck causing the boy to pass out in a quick second.

"You know that Itachi is on his way here. Kabuto told one of Sasuke's friends and now he and Haku are coming here." Said Orochimaru.

"How do you know? Who told this to you Orochimaru?" Asked Kimimaro.

"Zabuza did because he was going after Haku, but heard them talking and saw them get in Itachi's car. They are going to be here within a day. So tomorrow he will be here. What do we do with him?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Don't worry. The kid's memories didn't stop. Look how he moves. They are still going on in his mind. We don't have to worry about this kid anymore. His mind is going to be fucked up and Itachi will be pissed that I did this. Maybe it will show him that he should have never cared so much about his little brother. Yeah family comes first, but friends are next." Said Kimimaro.

"So this is just all pay back because you lost him as a friend. You are taken it out on his little brother who is that weakest out of him and Sasuke." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes, that's the point I'm going to make. Just wait until Itachi gets here tomorrow and finds out about Sasuke." Kimimaro said with an evil laugh.

* * *

(In Itachi's Car)

Itachi was worried about Sasuke the whole time he was driving. He couldn't even see. This was the first day in ten years that they had been apart. Itachi only hoped that Sasuke was calm and not hurting. He couldn't stand to see his brother in pain.

Itachi knew that it would take him the whole night to get to his old house. He looked over in the other seat and saw that Haku was sleeping. He still remembered what Sasuke said to him about liking Haku. Itachi knew he couldn't keep Sasuke to himself and he knew that he would fall in love with someone else. Itachi turned back to the road and drove until he got too tired to drive. He pulled over to the side of the road and shook Haku away.

"What is it, Itachi?" Asked Haku.

"Can you drive? I need some sleep. You know how to get to my old house. You've been there before." Said Itachi.

"Okay. You know we both care about him Itachi. Remember you pushed me away because I was falling in love with him." Said Haku with him head down.

"Listen to me I did it because of what you knew about what I did. You knew that I was never letting Sasuke go. I did it because I thought you were going to take Sasuke away from me. I didn't want that but now I know it was bad idea to push all my friends away because of my love for him. I only pushed Sasuke away from me in school because of this kind of thing happening to him. I'm afraid of what will happen to him." Said Itachi seeing he couldn't say more.

"I understand Itachi. A lot of things happen that people don't want. You knew it was your job to protect him from everyone. Itachi, I saw you and him kissing in the parking lot the day Orochimaru and Kimimaro were after Sasuke in the bathroom. I even kissed Sasuke before I went to leave. He is hurting Itachi. He's been around you so much that he depends on you. He does things knowing you will give in. I could tell that Sasuke was in a lot of pain. He wanted you to be there with him in school." Haku paused and looked at Itachi who had his head down. "He loves you more then anything Itachi. Not even I can get him away from you."

Itachi looked at Haku and then quietly got out of the car and changed sides with him. Itachi laid back on the seat and closed his eyes. "I didn't know it was going to bring so much pain to everyone. I hate seeing Sasuke hurt and upset but now I see what he was trying to tell me and I wouldn't listen to him. I'm sorry to all of you and even myself for acting like an ass. I just wanted it to be Sasuke and me. No one ripping us apart or hurting us like our father did. I'm glad I killed him." Said Itachi.

"What happen that night anyways. What did he do that pissed you off?" Asked Haku.

Itachi looked at him and told him the whole story. (Roku: I will tell you what it is soon.) After he was done telling the story. He went to sleep as Haku drove them all the way there.

* * *

(Next day)

Orochimaru went to check on Sasuke. When he got into the room. Sasuke looked like he was starting getting sick. Orochimaru walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong little Sasuke? Are you getting sick?" Orochimaru said and touched to side of Sasuke's face.

"Don't touch me you fucking creep." Sasuke said to Orochimaru.

"A little boy like you shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. You know to watch what you say around me and Kimimaro because we _will _hurt you." Threatened Orochimaru.

"Just wait until Itachi gets here. He will put you in you in a body bag." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I mean it brat. You better watch yourself. You're in the wrong place to be saying things like that little Sasuke." Orochimaru said, taking his hands and sliding it up and down Sasuke's weak body.

"I told you not to touch me! If I have to I'll fucking punch you when I get free! You…fucking sick-" Sasuke was cut off by a punch in the head and four kicks to his ribs. He didn't bother moving knowing his ribs were broken.

"We told you to watch your mouth brat. Now you get what you deserve." Said Orochimaru. He then walked out of the room and went somewhere in the house.

Sasuke stayed laying down and held where his ribs were hurting. He didn't want to cry but couldn't stop since he was in so much pain. He wanted his brother, he wanted to be held. He wanted to go home and to school. He wanted everything at the moment but then he fell asleep.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kimimaro were talking about what to do when Itachi and Haku got there. They knew that Haku was to get Sasuke out of the house while Itachi stayed back and fought them.

"So what are we going to do about our little friends? I mean they are coming to take him back." Said Orochimaru.

"Yeah I know. That's why we let Haku have Sasuke and then keep Itachi here to fight." Said Kimimaro.

"Okay. I'm starting to like this plan a lot." Said Orochimaru.

* * *

(In the car with Haku and Itachi)

"That's the house Haku." Said Itachi.

"Are you coming in or what?" Asked Haku.

"Yeah. You don't even know where Sasuke's room is in the house. So just follow me, okay?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah." Said Haku.

They both went into the house and up the stairs and saw that there wasn't anyone there. Itachi looked around and saw that Sasuke's room door was shut. He opened the door and saw Sasuke asleep on the bed. He went over and checked for what they had did to him. He found out that Sasuke had a few broken ribs and was beaten up. He looked at Haku and said-

"I need you to get him out to my car. Once you're out there lock the doors and wait for me. I'll try to be quick about this." Itachi said walking out the door.

Haku picked Sasuke up and carried him careful down the steps and out to the car. He then laid him in the backseat and did as Itachi told him to and locked then doors. Then he looked at Sasuke and tried his best to wrap him up in a blanket until Itachi got him home.

Meanwhile, Itachi was walking through the house trying to find Orochimaru and Kimimaro. He came to the last room and there they were.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to my brother." Itachi growled.

"We didn't hurt him that bad. I mean, yeah he might be a little messed up in the head but that's about it." Kimimaro moved out of the shadows and stood in front of Itachi. "What's wrong? Are you mad because your little dear brother had no chance against us?" Kimimaro smiled only to cause Itachi to be more angry.

"I'll kill you for making my brother suffer so much. He's still young and you nearly killed him!" Yelled Itachi.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have turned your back on your friends. I went after Sasuke because you only cared about him when we were younger. Don't you remember Itachi? You were 10 and Sasuke was 6. We always used to hang out together Itachi but then one day Sasuke just had to cry and say that you didn't love him. You told me to get lost so that your baby brother wasn't alone." Kimimaro paused and then he looked up at Itachi with very evil eyes. "From that day on I always wanted to kill your brother. The kid just gets in the way anyways he's-" Itachi cut him off.

"Shut up about my brother! He was young back then and I was the only person he trusted. Why can't you fucking people let me and my brother do want we want to? We didn't do anything to you!" He stepped back. "I'm leaving because I'm worried about Sasuke and how bad the memories fucked up his mind." Itachi turned away only to feel someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Kimimaro in his face.

"This is not over Itachi. You better keep a close eye on your baby brother." Kimimaro walked away and disappeared.

* * *

Haku was trying to get Sasuke to talk to him but nothing worked. He went to reach and open the door when Itachi hit on the window, scaring the shit out of him. He opened the door and Itachi went right for Sasuke. Haku saw him whispering something in Sasuke's ear and he managed to calm down the younger Uchiha and get him to fall asleep. Then he laid Sasuke down on the backseat, closed the door and walked to the driver side of the car.

"Haku, he'll be okay. I told you that Sasuke is calm around me." Itachi started the car and drove off to the house.

* * *

After dropping Haku off at his house. Itachi went home. He pulled into his driveway and picked Sasuke up and carried him inside. Itachi laid Sasuke on his bed and took off his clothes that were ruined and put new clothes on him. Itachi then kissed Sasuke's forehead and left the room. He got him and Sasuke something to eat and went back upstairs to. When he got there Sasuke was sitting up in bed.

"You shouldn't be sitting up Sasuke." Itachi looked at his brother.

"I know. I'm fine though. My head doesn't hurt and I the memories are gone. Why did they…" Itachi cut Sasuke off by saying '_Shh_' and pulling him closer to him.

"It's okay Sasuke. They will never come after you again. I'll make sure of that." Itachi kissed his brother and laid down. "We better get to sleep, we have school. I might just let you stay home but you better lock all the doors." Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"All right." Sasuke curled up into a ball and went to sleep with Itachi watching over him. Then Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips and said he loved him and then fell asleep next to his baby brother.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm running out of ideas for this and I need some help from everyone who can give me ideas. I really love this story and don't want to stop it. So tell me what you think of the chapter and please help. I would love to know what people would like to happen in the story. Please help I'm bugging you lol. I'll try and update soon.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Truth Beginning To Spilled

Thanks for the reviews. I try and update the stories I'm working on everyday, but it's really hard because of all these people coming to me home and friends wanting me to go with them to places I don't like and the new story I just started. I'm going to try and make this story long. Well that's all for now.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 5

It was the next morning and Itachi was the first one up. He looked at his brother. He couldn't believe that they would hurt Sasuke, but now he knew that he had to watch him from now on. The last words that Kimimaro had said to him were still going around his mind. He didn't want to see his brother die and if Kimimaro and Orochimaru kept coming after him, Sasuke would die.

Itachi got out of bed and went to get something to eat. When he was done he got into the shower, after which he went back to his bedroom where Sasuke was still asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed that Sasuke was sleeping on and kissed him to wake him up like always.

Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes and looked around the room to see Itachi sitting next to him. He then sat up to see his brother move back and look at him.

"Itachi, do I have to go to school? I mean I'm not sick or anything; I just don't want to," Sasuke said.

"I think you should, but then again it might be a good idea. I was thinking, why don't you go to school today and then if something bad happens, you can stay home for one day," Itachi said smiling.

"I like it when you smile. I haven't seen you smile in years." Sasuke looked at his brother and then away. "I'm worried Itachi. I'm afraid they are going to hurt me again; I don't want to be alone."

"I know and I also know that I hurt you when I said that I don't want you around me at school. You should have told me that I was hurting you by doing that Sasuke." Itachi cupped his brother's chin in his hand and made Sasuke look at him. "You know I love you Sasuke. I was doing it to keep you safe from them, but what Haku said was that it hurt you more than anything. Please forgive me Sasuke." Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips with his and pushed him down so that he was on top of him

"I forgive you brother. I'll go to school, but I want to stay near you. I'm afraid they will hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt anymore; I just want to be near people that care for me and that won't hurt me." Sasuke started cry and Itachi pulled him closer to him.

"It's all right Sasuke; I'm not pushing you away anymore. I can't stand to see you cry and in pain. So cheer up because you are staying with me. You can be around me all you want because I understand that you are in trouble if I'm not around." Itachi stopped talking and leaned in closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered "I promise to keep you from harms way. I will kill for you Sasuke. I mean it too." Itachi got up and told Sasuke to get dressed and eat something before they go to school.

---

When they got to school, Itachi shut off the car and then locked the door so Sasuke couldn't get out at first.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Before you get out of this car, I want to tell you some things. First, I'll be around you as much as I can, but remember that we do have different classes and all that. The second thing is that you come to me with any problems involving those two people. You got me Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother.

"Yes...brother." Sasuke waited until Itachi unlocked the car doors before he got out of the car.

They both walked into the school together but separated when Sasuke went to his homeroom. When he got there, Gaara was fighting with his brother about coming home. When Kankurou saw Sasuke, he told Gaara to shut up and walked out of the classroom. Sasuke then sat in the seat like he always did and turned to talk to Gaara.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"He's bitching because I won't come home; they all want me to leave Neji and come home. I hate them all. They want to treat me like shit when I'm at home, but as soon as I leave the house and move in with Neji, they want to send Kankurou after me to get me to leave him and come home. I hate my family. I wish they would all die." Gaara looked away. "I want them to be gone from my life."

"Just don't listen to them Gaara. They don't own you just like my brother doesn't own me, even if he tries to. Everyone knows that you and Neji live happy lives now." Sasuke shut up after he saw Naruto and Haku walk in.

"Sasuke you're back!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah and thanks to Haku for helping my brother." Sasuke looked at Haku. "Haku I've been meaning to talk to you about something. So before we go to class, I need to talk to you; just get a pass before that ok?" Sasuke looked at Haku one more time before he turned to talk to Gaara and Naruto.

After homeroom, Haku went to meet Sasuke in the boy's bathroom closest to their class. He waited for about ten minutes until Sasuke showed up. He then made sure that there was no one in the bathroom besides him and Haku; it appeared to be empty. When he knew it was ok, he turned to Haku.

"Why did you help my brother? I mean why aren't you like the other two guys? They really seem to hate me. Why don't you?" Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger as he looked at Haku. "I hate when people get in the way of things. My brother was right; the only way us two can be happy is to push out or get rid of the things that are in our way." Sasuke started walking towards Haku; Haku began backing up until his back hit the wall.

"Sasuke, what's gotten in to you? I don't understand why you are acting like this. You are starting to act like how your brother did back then." Haku was scared and didn't know what to do.

"I know you like me Haku. You can't hide it anymore; but I don't. I know a lot of people that like me. I just don't want them. Now what I wanted to talk to you about was how much you liked me, because Itachi is now trying to get me with you. Itachi wouldn't do something like that unless someone told him things; and now I might be moving further and further away from my brother." Sasuke paused to look behind him for the sound he just heard. "I think someone is in here I'll just talk to you later." Sasuke was about to leave when three people he didn't want to see stopped him and Haku from leaving.

Sasuke backed up to where Haku was and they stared at the three people who were always bugging them.

"What do you guys want? Don't you think Sasuke went through enough!?" Haku yelled.

"You better watch your mouth Haku. You know that we can hurt you both and still fight Itachi. Now are you two going to come with us so we can have a little talk or do we have to make you?" Kimimaro looked at Sasuke and then at Haku. "So what is it going to be?"

"I'll never go with you! Look at the last thing you did to me! I know better than anyone does. I admit it though, you people don't know how to do anything right. I'm ready to laugh because you think you can hurt me." Sasuke went to walk pass Kimimaro when he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head; he fell to the floor out cold.

"I'm starting to hate this kid. He is really pissing me off today." Kimimaro looked down at Sasuke and then started to pick him up.

"What are you going to do with him!?" yelled Haku. "I won't let you take him out of this school!"

"Sorry, but you have no say in what we do to him. And just so we can get him out of here and back to his house without Itachi knowing, Zabuza is here to keep you from doing anything. Now Orochimaru and I have things to do; if you do see Itachi, keep your mouth shut or I will kill the kid." Kimimaro and Orochimaru walked out of the bathroom and didn't stop until they were at the car. They then put Sasuke in the back seat and drove off.

Haku was still in the bathroom with Zabuza. He tried to find a way to get to Itachi, but it was no use. Zabuza stopped him from getting out and grabbed a hold of Haku's wrist and pushed him back against the wall. Haku couldn't do anything and he shut is eyes so he wouldn't see anything. He waited for something to happen, but it never came. He opened one eye slowly to see that Zabuza was laying on the floor, out cold, with Itachi standing over him. He then saw Itachi look up at him.

"What is going on here Haku?"

He didn't know what to say at first but then he remembered Sasuke getting knocked out and taken out of the school. "They got him again Itachi. I tried to stop them, but they had Zabuza keep me here. I didn't know what to do. I was scared." Haku tried his best to hold back his tears.

"It's okay Haku. Where did they take Sasuke?"

"They took him to your house. They said it wouldn't be fun to take him to the same place as before, so they took him to the house you two are living in now. I don't know what they are planning to do but...I'm scared for him." Haku started crying.

"Come on we need to go now. You are coming with me because I know if I leave you here Zabuza will have his way with you." Itachi started walking out of the bathroom with Haku right behind him. They got outside of the school and ran to Itachi's car and drove off to the house.

---

Meanwhile Sasuke was waking up slowly and he could feel himself being carried into a house by someone. He kept his eyes closed and hoped that it was his brother who was carrying him, not Kimimaro or Orochimaru. He then felt the person put him on a bed and walk out of the room when the phone started to ring.

'_Who is this person and what do they want? I hope Itachi gets here; I can tell from just how the guy put me on the bed that it's not my brother. Itachi would never leave me in a room by myself, not even if his phone rings or not. This is someone else, but I can't remember the last thing I did. Maybe it's someone that wants to kill me, but they should've done it already. Something tells me it is them again. Itachi said that the last thing Kimimaro said to him was that he will kill me one way or another. Please don't let it be him.' _Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the person talking on the phone began yelling.

"What do you mean they are on the way? I told you to keep Haku from finding Itachi and telling him! Zabuza you're dead if they get here too soon!" Kimimaro yelled.

After Kimimaro hung up the phone, he turned to Orochimaru. "If I were you, I would get ready because Itachi and Haku are on their way here. I'm going to talk to Sasuke and see if I can get him scared enough to not want to help his brother," he whispered.

"Okay and I'll go down stairs and wait for Itachi to show up." Orochimaru walked down the stairs and left Kimimaro to do whatever he had to do.

As soon as Orochimaru was gone, Kimimaro went into the room where Sasuke had been laying on the bed. When he got in there, Sasuke was sitting up in his bed and looking right at him.

"What do you want with me!? I know my brother did bad things, but why are you always coming after me!" Sasuke yelled as he started to get out of the bed.

"I already told you and your brother; I lost a good friend because of you loving him Sasuke. I knew Itachi since we were in first grade and then you come along and your brother is in love with you and throws me to the side so he can have you. Your father didn't ever like you. He hated the way your brother just dropped everything to be with you." Kimimaro grabbed Sasuke around the neck with both hands. "I also had your brother. I always loved him and you took that away from me Sasuke. Now I'm going to take you away from him. And I will make sure you die this time. Your father couldn't even beat Itachi so I'm going after the only thing that Itachi cares about and that is you." Kimimaro started tighten his grip around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke tried his hardest to get out of Kimimaro's grip but fiound out that the more he tried to get free the more he couldn't breathe. Sasuke tried to pry Kimimaro's hands off his neck, but it still didn't work. He started to lose all faith that he would live. All he could think of was to stay awake. _'Itachi please hurry. I can't breathe and I feel my body getting weaker. Please, anyone help me. I can't believe that I am going to die in my own house and bed. I need to break free. Oh no...my body stopped moving. I...I'm starting to black out. NO! I can't! I need to stay awake! NO!' _

Kimimaro felt the kid stop moving and left go of his neck. He knew the kid would be dead. They still needed him for the plan to work out. Kimimaro went downstairs only to be hit over the head with something hard. He looked up and saw Itachi.

"It's nice to see that you got here, but when I get up you better hope I don't make it to Sasuke first." Kimimaro started laughing in a really creepy way that scared Haku.

"Haku go see where they have Sasuke and check to see if he is okay." Itachi waited until he saw that Haku was at the top of the stairs looking for Sasuke. He then looked back down at Kimimaro. "I told you to stay away from him. I almost lost him once and I'm not going to let it happen again. I will kill you first before I let you hurt or kill Sasuke." Itachi went to hit Kimimaro again, but was stopped by a hard kick to the back and he fell to the ground.

"I told you Itachi that I won't let you ruin my plans anymore. Don't you get it? You or Sasuke will die here in this house." Kimimaro got up and walked to where Itachi fell. "I told you that I liked you Itachi and still you went running off with your little fucking brother. Do I have to kill him just to have you?" Kimimaro stared at Itachi and then kicked him in the ribs. "You both should die, but I'm only going to kill one of you. Your lovely mother needs one of her sons." Kimimaro picked Itachi up by the hair but he was punched in the mouth.

"You need to keep your hands off my brother Kimimaro! If it's anyone that gets hurt or killed in my house, it will be you and Orochimaru. So you two have a choice. One you guys leave now or two, I just end your lives here. Which one is it?" Itachi looked at Kimimaro and then at Orochimaru who already walked out the door. He looked at Kimimaro again, who still had hold of his hair. "I guess you want to fight."

Before Itachi could do anything, Kimimaro kicked him once again in the ribs and ran up the stairs to where Sasuke was. Itachi followed right behind him. They both ran in to the room. Haku grabbed Sasuke and found a place for him and Sasuke to hide since Sasuke was knocked out. Where Haku and Sasuke were hiding, Haku could see everything that was going on. Itachi hit Kimimaro in the face a few times only to get hit with something hard in return.

Kimimaro then picked up Itachi and threw him into a wall as hard as he could. He picked him back up and threw him into another wall causing Itachi to yell in pain.

Itachi got up and ran toward Kimimaro and slammed him against the wall. "I told you I'm not going to let you win. This is over. I never loved you. I only love Sasuke and that's it!" Itachi yelled as he kicked Kimimaro in the face.

Kimimaro fell back and hit his head on the wall behind him. He looked up only to be kicked in the chest. When he looked back up, he saw Itachi. "You don't get it. I always liked you. I tried everything to get you to know me and love me, but then Sasuke came. He ruined everything between you and me."

"There was nothing between us. Only you think there was."

"Come on, Itachi. Can't you see that if people found out about your love for Sasuke, they would take him away from you and put you in jail? Then who know what will happen. Your baby brother might get a new family and they might hurt him. You and I would have been good together if Sasuke wasn't born." Kimimaro got up only to be knocked back on his ass again.

"You and I would have never worked out. I'll kill you first before I let anything happen to him or me. I'll show you how I got rid of my father." Itachi went to hit Kimimaro in the face only to be thrown backwards.

"I don't think so Itachi." Kimimaro punched Itachi, which caused him to lose his breath. He then kicked Itachi in the chest and caused him to fly back and hit the wall. Itachi felt like he couldn't stand on his feet but still got back up. "Why don't you give up Itachi?"

Itachi ran towards Kimimaro and slammed him into the wall and held him there. "I hate you so fucking much. I'll let you go if you promise to leave this house at once. So what is it going to be?" Itachi growled.

"I'll leave since you look like you're tired." Kimimaro got free from Itachi's grip and walked around him. He walked to the door but stopped befor leaving. "Itachi, you know that I am planning something, don't you?"

"Yes I do. So why don't you just come now? I am getting bored with the games you people play and it's really starting to piss me off." Itachi went to look up and saw Kimimaro running at him with a knife in his hands. Itachi knew that he would get hurt or even killed, but he was too tired to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come , but it didn't.

---

While Itachi and Kimimaro were fighting Sasuke started to wake up. When he saw his brother fall to the ground, he went to run to help but Haku held him down.

"This is their fight Sasuke. You and I are better off hiding in here. Both of them are mad and who knows what will happen to you or me for that."

"But Haku, if I don't do anything Itachi will get hurt really badly. I don't want to lose my brother. I can't. He is the only person other than my mom that is still alive in my family. I would die for him if it came to that." Sasuke watched as Itachi pushed Kimimaro into the wall and held him there. He could see Itachi had said something but didn't know what. He then saw Kimimaro start walking out of the room but stopped. He heard him say something to Itachi and then started to reach in his pocket and pull out a knife as Itachi started talk.

He saw Kimimaro run toward Itachi with the knife. Sasuke pushed Haku away from him and ran to save his brother. Haku was yelling for him to come back but Sasuke saw that Itachi wasn't moving or anything.

'_I going to hate myself for this, but I'm not letting my brother die on me. I might get hurt or...even killed. But I'm not letting my brother take the pain that I should get.' _Sasuke jumped in front of the knife just as it started to come down. The knife missed Itachi and Sasuke got stabbed on the right side of his body.

Kimimaro saw that he stabbed Sasuke and took off running out to the car. When Itachi opened his eyes, he saw that Haku was leaning over Sasuke who was lying on the floor. He looked around not seeing Kimimaro anywhere. He looked down and saw that Sasuke was the one who got stabbed.

Itachi ran to Sasuke and violently pushed Haku out of the way. He picked Sasuke's head up in his arms and tried the get him to talk to him.

"Sasuke! Listen to me. Don't close your eyes no matter what. Keep them open." He saw that Sasuke was listening to him and looked over at Haku. "I'm sorry I pushed you like that but go get my car ready and I'll carry Sasuke down. Hurry Haku!" Itachi yelled. He saw Haku get up and run down to the car. Itachi then picked Sasuke up and carried him to the car. When he got there, Haku had the car already on the road. Itachi slowly got in the back seat and pulled Sasuke in making sure not to hurt him even more. When he got in the car he held on to Sasuke like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. He tried his best not to cry but it wasn't working so he closed his eyes.

"I-Itachi d-don't cry. I'm going t-to be f-fine. I did-" Sasuke started coughing up blood.

"Sasuke don't talk. Just keep your eyes opens so I know that you are listen." Itachi tried not to cry.

"I'm fine Itachi. I just feel weak and tired, but I'll stay awake for you. B-but why did he d-do it Itachi?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"He did it because he loved me. He wants me to himself and I said no. I told him I had you. I won't give you up Sasuke. Not to anyone. Not even mother. This is as bad as the night that dad found you in my bed sleeping. I will never forget that." Itachi paused and saw that they were near the hospital. "After he did that I told myself that I would never let anything happen to you again." Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at him trying his best to keep his eyes open, as he had been instructed.

"W-what happened brother?"

"If you must know I'll tell you. One night father came into my room to tell me something and since you were little, you always slept in my bed. Well he was drinking that night and he couldn't find you so he came to my room. He saw you sleeping beside me and pulled you off my bed by your arm. I remember you screaming for help and I ran out into the hall and saw him dragging you by the arm. He wouldn't let you use your feet and you were too young to get away from him." Itachi paused.

"I couldn't stand to see you getting hurt. So I ran down the hallway and hit father's arm until he let you go. He went after you again and I pushed him as hard as I could down the steps. We both looked to see what happened; he grabbed you around the neck, trying to kill you. He said things like he never wanted you born and that you were going to die that night. I couldn't let that happen so I grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. It was the only way to get him to stop choking you. I did it for you; to save you. After that you started freaking out because of the man. Mother took you to see so many different doctors; they had you placed in a hospital, strapped to a bed until you were 10 years old." Itachi paused and saw that they were soon there. "I was so mad at mother for doing that to you. You were 4 when they put you there; when they released you, we moved here." Itachi couldn't say anymore.

"Itachi...I understand...what...you...mean...brot-" Sasuke shut his eyes and passed out.

Itachi tried and tried to get Sasuke awake, but he wouldn't open his eyes. After the car stopped, Itachi jumped out of the car and picked him up as careful as he could. He ran in to the hospital as Haku opened the door. He found a doctor and they got a gurney for Sasuke; they put him on it and rushed him to ER. Itachi and Haku waited in the ER waiting room. Haku made some phone calls and an hour later, Gaara, Neji and Naruto were in the waiting room with them. Itachi stayed quiet the whole time and no one bothered him.

---

After about eight hours, a nurse came into the waiting room and went up to Itachi.

"Are you the boy's brother?" she asked.

"Yes...I am."

"Okay then. Can you come with us to fill out some papers and then I have something to talk you."

"Okay." Itachi followed the nurse to a desk and he filled out some papers. Then he turned to the nurse and looked at her. "So is my baby brother going to be okay?" Itachi had a bad feeling and knew something bad happened.

"Well... your brother is..."

---

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I had to do it but anyways, what did you guys think about this story? I worked really hard on this and could my time too. But I hope you like this and yeah I was crying a little where I wrote the sad parts.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. A Change In Life

Chapter 6

"Well...your brother is doing good but he coughing up blood still but he might have to stay here for a few months because of it. It's good that you got him here when you did because if you didn't. He would have not made it over night." said the nurse.

"So can I go in and see him?" Itachi asked impatiently

"Yeah you can but not any of his friends for right now. He might be sleeping but you can still go in." She turned and guided Itachi to the room that Sasuke was staying in.

When they got to the door the nurse told Itachi that he could go in. As Itachi started walking in. He saw that Sasuke was awake but his eyes where half close.

"I'm glad to hear that you will be alright little brother, but they said that you have to stay here." Itachi pulled a chair up to the side of  
Sasuke's bed. "So why did you do it Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Sasuke paused for a moment, "I was the one that should have got hurt. I'm the one that took you away from your friends. They just wanted you back...I guess." Sasuke said weakly and tired.

"Sasuke, none of this is your problem. I cause this on myself and now they are taking it out on you. Don't worry; I'm take care of this mess. I'll make sure that no one gets hurt again. Like I said before. I love you and will do anything for you even if it's killing." Itachi hugged his brother making sure not to hurt him.

"No Itachi. You shouldn't kill them. Yes they hurt us. Yes they tried to take me from you and you from me. And yes I was almost killed by Kimimaro, but if you kill them now. You'll be in jail and locked up brother, and then we will be apart from each other. It's not like that night you killed father. You were young and little kids do get away with things, but now someone that is 18. I don't want to lose you Itachi." Sasuke said and then started coughing.

"Sasuke you shouldn't talk to much. I know that time changed and I can get in more trouble now, but if I don't do something. Then Kimimaro is going to keep coming after you and me. He always wanted me and I wanted him but then you came and messed it up." Itachi looked away and glanced at the floor. "I couldn't help myself that I loved you more. After you were able to walk. I started telling mother that I wanted to show you things, but then when we got out of the house and went to the tree house in the middle of our woods.  
I would always force you to do things with me. Like mother told you. I took a liking to you and couldn't stop myself." Itachi looked up at his brother to see his face.

"What do you mean Itachi about what I messed it up? What did I mess up?" Sasuke looked at his brother with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"See me and Kimimaro were best friends before you were born. After you started walking, I use to take you places where mother and father couldn't find out what I was doing to you and the move I forced you. The more you got use to it and wanted more. Well one day me and Kimimaro was hanging out in the tree house. You were 4 at the time before father died. Kimimaro was going to ask me out. I knew he was planning to ask me, but then you came and wanted me to stay with you because father was drunk and in one of his moods  
that he beats you and all that." Itachi paused a little. "So I told Kimimaro that you were more important and that I didn't want anything to do with him because… I too got use to it and fell in love with you."

"But...Itachi I don't understand." Sasuke was a little scared about what his brother was saying to him. He knew that it wouldn't end out good.

"What I'm saying Sasuke is that because of you being born. I couldn't have the person that I wanted because I falling in love with you and now I can't go back. I know what you said to Haku before Orochimaru and Kimimaro came in. You told him that you didn't like him and that you told him that I was the only person in your life." Itachi said.

"But-" he was cut off with a backhand in the mouth.

"But nothing Sasuke! Just listen to me! I need to get rid of them. If I don't. They will keep coming after you. You'll be the one died. Don't you get it!" yelled Itachi.

Sasuke now had tears in his eyes. "Yes...I know Itachi, but why kill them? Just let it go for now. If they killed me then I would see why you would kill them but I'm fine big brother. Please don't do anything. I need you more then anything Itachi. If you get put in jail then it would be only mother and me. I wouldn't be able to live. I feel more safe with you then anyone." Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Please Itachi do this for me. I'm begging you big brother." Sasuke started crying as Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. You're right. I can never hate you or blame things on you. Even though I said those things, doesn't mean that I hate or blame you. Like I told you. We will always be together no matter what happens and we will make it out of this problem higher than the rest." Itachi pause to think and then pulled Sasuke in front of him to be face to face with him. "You need to stop telling Haku those things. The kid really likes you Sasuke and what you said to him. Hurt him more then any beating that boy had." Itachi kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Okay got you brother." Sasuke yawned and looked at his brother. "I'm tired and I know you are too. I'll be fine in here so go home and get rest. I'll see you tomorrow big brother. Goodnight. Love you Itachi." Sasuke laid back in his bed and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke." Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips and walked out of the room. He told all of Sasuke's friends that he was okay and that he would be out in a few months. After that they all went home since they had school.

---

(Time skip)

After two months Sasuke was released and was back at home safe and sound. Since it was a Saturday. Him and Itachi stayed inside and invited friends over. Sasuke still wasn't allowed to move around much yet and was told that he shouldn't until Monday when he goes back to school. Itachi made sure that Sasuke listened.

They were all watching movies in the living room. They would have played games or something else, but Itachi and Sasuke grew up without those things. The weekends were always boring to them. At there old house years ago. Itachi would always take Sasuke out of the house and get away from their father so he couldn't hurt or kill Sasuke. The boys never really knew why their father wanted to kill Sasuke but Itachi did know and just wanted it to go away and not bother him anymore.

As they watched the movies with Haku, Gaara, Neji and Naruto. Sasuke was laying his head on Itachi's chest and ended up falling asleep. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and then all the flashbacks came back, even the one he was trying to forget about.

---

(Flashback told by Roku)

It was a summer day and Sasuke was outside playing on the swings with his big brother. Sasuke was only two years old and was always with his brother most of the times. The only time he wasn't when his mother would put him down for a nap. Sasuke always use to fight to stay up longer and it worked too. But when his father was home. He would beat Sasuke until he listened and went for a nap.

Itachi didn't really like his father, but he still like talking to him when Sasuke wasn't asleep. That day their father came up to Itachi and told him that he wanted to talk to him. Itachi knew that it wouldn't be good. He knew it was about Sasuke, but what his father said to him. He will never forget.

"Itachi, come here. We are going to take a walk and I need to talk to you about your future." he said to his eldest son.

"What is it now father?" Itachi somewhat respected his father since he did have his own workers and work place.

They started walking up the one path that Sasuke and Itachi always took. Itachi knew that his father was going to say something that he didn't want his mother to hear. Their mother loved both kids and treated them the same, but their father only loved Itachi and that was it.

When they got to the tree house that Itachi and Sasuke played in and did other 'stuff' too. Itachi's father turned to him and looked Itachi in the face.

"Itachi, you know that one day I will not be around. Right?" he asked.

"Yes, father. I know that."

"Well when I die I want to be the boss of my places. I know you are still young but I know you can do it. You are six years old and I know that you are smarter then other people and kids. I'm proud of you Itachi, and at least you will have a future unlike that little brat." he started to think of things to do to get rid of his other son. He only needed Itachi, not Sasuke.

"I don't get it father. Why do you hate Sasuke so much? He stays out of the way and never bothers with things and he's still very young and doesn't know better when it comes to things." Itachi looked up at his father. "Why do you hate my little brother so much?" Itachi asked sadly.

"How can you call him your little brother? Sasuke is a mistake and should have never been born. The kid isn't as smart as you and he knows nothing about our family. I hate that kid. If it was up to me I'll kill him and hide the body so that no one will find it. Not even your mother. Sasuke was never apart of this family. I will never change my mind about that kid. I'll kill him as soon as I get the chance to." his father started to walk away.

"How can you say that father! Sasuke trys his best to get you to like him! If he ends up dying! I will do nothing for you!" yelled Itachi.

His father came up to him and grabbed Itachi around the neck. "Your little brother is nothing! I'm going to make you learn one way or the other that Sasuke isn't apart of this family! Your mother doesn't understand it either! We need strong people in this family!" he tightened his grip on his son's neck. "Do you understand that Itachi!?" yelled his father harshly.

Itachi shook his head yes but passed out from not being able to breath. When he woke up. Sasuke was laying in his bed looking at him. After Sasuke saw that he opened his eyes. He hugged Itachi and laid his head on his chest.

"Big brother? Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked in a little voice.

"Yes, I am. You know you should be in bed. If father find out that you are out of bed. He'll beat you Sasuke." Itachi said.

"I know brother but I want to be with you. You showed and did so many things with me and I want to always be near you brother. I'll even take beatings to be with you." Sasuke curled up into a ball at the side of his brother.

"But Sasuke father told me something. He told me that when he gets a chance to. He will kill you." Itachi said.

"But...why? I didn't do anything. Brother I'm scared… I don't want to die!." Sasuke started crying slowly.

" Shhhh…It's okay Sasuke. I promise you that if father tries to kill you. I'll stop him." Itachi knew that Sasuke was calm now and went to see.

---

Two years later, the boy's mother had to go on a trip to another state. Itachi and Sasuke were left home with their father. Sasuke was in his room playing with his toys and Itachi was down stairs with his father watching TV. It was Itachi's job to make sure Sasuke gets food since his mother knew that his father wouldn't. As Itachi was making food for Sasuke his father came into the kitchen to talk to him.

"Itachi, I'm going out to drink with some friends of mine. I know I can trust you but watch that brat. I'll kill him if he is in my way when I come home and this time your mother isn't here to stop me from beating the kid to death." he went to walk out but was stopped by Itachi.

"Why do you hurt and hate him so much? I mean why kill your own kid even if you say he isn't?" asked Itachi a little upset.

"I do it because I never wanted Sasuke to be born. You brother was a mistake Itachi. I only wanted one child but your mother wanted two because you would have someone to play with. I want Sasuke dead. I never wanted two kids to be born. You are a prefect child that every mother and father want. Sasuke is the child that no one wants. Just wait Itachi. Your brother will be gone."

"But father. If it bothers you that much. Why take it out on Sasuke? I mean he is still young and he'll grow up just like I am. Please father just let him go. I'll watch over him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Itachi said.

"You want to know why I take it out on him. Well it's because of this. You and your mother protect that brat. I hated him since he was born. I knew you were going to be around him more since I saw your eyes the first day you saw him. I wanted a future for you Itachi and you were really getting into it until he was born. You saw him once and you stopped going to work with me. You stopped following me around. All you wanted to do was be with him. So for your sake. I'm taking it out on him." his father turned and walked out the door.

---

Later that day Itachi and Sasuke went to the tree house to have their fun. They started talking about things like toys, school and games, even those that didn't have those things. They never did understand why both mother and father had a lot of money but didn't buy games and books for the kids. Itachi thought it was bullshit. They talked for hours until they saw that the sun was going down.

They walked back to the house and saw that their father wasn't home yet. Itachi took Sasuke upstairs and got him ready for bed. After you finally got Sasuke to sleep he went to his room and got dressed for bed. Itachi looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. He knew that Sasuke would be safe for now, so he laid back in his bed and went to sleep.

He was woke up when Sasuke started shaking him. He looked at the clock and it with 12:30. It was three hours later. He turned to see Sasuke and the boy looked like he was scared to death. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi whispered.

"Father's home and he is yelling and it scared me brother. May I sleep in your bed for tonight?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Itachi pulled the covers up and Sasuke laid down under the covers Itachi then pulled them over him and went back to sleep as well as Sasuke.

Later that night around one in the morning. Their father went to Sasuke's room to use him as a punching bag. When he saw the kid wasn't there. He went to Itachi's own room wondering if that the boy would be there because he was afraid to sleep in his room.

When he got to the eldest boy's room. Right there was the youngest one asleep. He went over to the bed and put his hand over to youngest one's mouth and pulled him on of the bed. Sasuke woke up as soon as he was pulled  
on of the bed. He tried to scream and kick to get his brother but his father was holding on to him too well. He got Sasuke to his bedroom and took a cloth and tied his mouth shut. He then started beaten the kid and telling him to stay out of Itachi's room.

The next morning, Itachi woke up and saw that Sasuke wasn't in his bed where he was last night. He got out of bed and went to find him. He ran to Sasuke's room knowing the boy was in there. When he got there. He found Sasuke lying on the floor with something tied around head to keep his mouth shut. He ran over to the small, shaking body that was lying on the floor. He kneeled down and untied the cloth that stopped him from screaming.

Itachi then picked him put and carried him to his room where he put Sasuke on the bed and ran to lock the door. He then went back over to Sasuke and started taking the bloody clothes off. He then put Sasuke in clean clothes and laid on the bed with him until he stopped shaking. He knew his father beat Sasuke, but they were both too young to do something about it. When Sasuke started waking up. Itachi leaned over him and made sure not to hurt him.

"Sasuke, what happen last night? I found you laying on the floor in your bedroom." Itachi said.

"He beat me again Itachi. He tied my mouth shut so I couldn't wake you up. I thought I was going to die big brother. He was hitting me so hard that it felt like I couldn't breath. Brother I'm scared. I thought I was going to really die last night." Sasuke started crying and Itachi pulled him into a hug. Itachi held Sasuke until the young boy went back you sleep.  
---

It was a month later and the night that their mother was coming home. Itachi wanted to tell her about what father did to Sasuke after she left. So Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for her in Itachi's room with the door open since their father was out drinking again. As they were waiting for there mother Itachi fell asleep.

The next thing the Itachi knew was his little brother screaming for his help.

"Itachi! Father is hurting me again! Help me!" Sasuke screamed and cried.

Itachi ran out of the bedroom and saw his father dragging Sasuke down the hall to his room. Itachi ran up to his father and started hitting and kicking at the arm that held Sasuke. His father finally left go and Sasuke ran behind his brother.

"Itachi move out of my way!" yelled his father.

"No you are hurting Sasuke! I won't let you to do it anymore!" Itachi yelled back.

"Well maybe if you and your brother didn't have a love life! I wouldn't hurt the kid! I don't want this family name going to shame because of two little boys who love each other more than brothers! Now I'm getting rid of one of you to keep our family name in good terms!" yelled his father. He went to grab Sasuke but was pushed down the steps by Itachi.

He waited for the boys to look down and once they did. He grabbed Sasuke around the neck and started choking the boy. When he felt Sasuke getting weak and Itachi take his hands out his father's. He looked to see what the other boy was doing. That is when he saw the gun in his face. He heard a bang and he let go of Sasuke's neck and started falling down the steps. The last thing he saw was Itachi carrying Sasuke down the steps with the gun still in his hand. When they got to the down where he was. Both boys looked at his and Itachi hold the gun at his head. He then shot him in the head the second time and that was the end of him.

(End of flashback- I hope that cleared up on why their father hated and wanted to kill Sasuke in my story.)

---

Itachi remembered all those days when him and Sasuke lived in fear because of their father and also when there mother came home. They all three acted like someone broke into the house and killed their father and the kids were hiding the whole time. But now it was an old friend of Itachi that was after Sasuke now.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts and flashback when Sasuke started calling his name and shaking him. He looked at Sasuke and then the others. Sasuke was the only one that saw that he wasn't watching the movie.

"Itachi, what's wrong? I been trying to talk to you since an half an hour now." Sasuke whispered.

"Sorry Sasuke. I was just thinking about the past. You know if we don't stop Kimimaro and the other two that this is going to end up like the night dad died." Itachi looked at this brother and saw that Sasuke understand what Itachi was talking about.

"I know brother, but you also know that father was right back then about brothers being more then brothers." said Sasuke.

"I know, but still Sasuke. You are going to end up getting hurt or...even killed. I don't want anything to happen to you. Listen after me and you go up to our room. I need to talk to you. While you were away for two months. Me and Haku been talking about something, but I'm not saying it here with everyone else being here." said Itachi.

"Okay I understand Itachi." Sasuke turned back and started watching TV again.

Later that night the four guys stayed at Sasuke's house and slept downstairs. Itachi and Sasuke went to Itachi's room and they began to talk about things.

"So what was it that you wanted to didn't want to talk about with the other guys being around?" asked Sasuke.

"How much do you love Haku? Don't lie to me because I know you do." Itachi looked his brother in the eyes.

"Fine...I'll tell you. I like him a lot. I'm starting to like him more then you brother. I-" Sasuke stopped talking since he didn't want to say more.

"I understand Sasuke. I knew you were pulling away from me. I knew all this time that someone else will come and you would love that person. Just like I love someone else or should I say starting to love again." Itachi saw his brother looking at him.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I talked to Kimimaro while you were gone and me and him talked things over. I admitted to him that I still love him Sasuke, but at the same time I love you. Just like you love Haku, but you don't want to lose me. I think we should move on Sasuke, but then again I don't." said Itachi.

"I understand what you are saying big brother. And I do really like Haku."Sasuke looked at in his brothers's eyes. "I want to be with Haku Itachi. We been together for years and years. Now I just want to...be with someone else." Sasuke looked down at the floor. "I don't want you to hate me Itachi. I just want to have a big brother and a boyfriend. Not two in one. I'm sorry Itachi I-" Sasuke was shut up when Itachi cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"I want you to be happy Sasuke. Do what your heart is telling you. Yeah I might get hurt at first but I'll get over it. All I care about is you being happy. It's up to you Sasuke but if you wait, the more Haku will be upset."Itachi hugged Sasuke when he saw tears in the kid's eyes.

"Okay brother. I know what to do now, thanks to you and I think mother would be more happy to if we do this." said Sasuke.

"You are right. Mother would be happier and maybe she'll stay home more with us. But there is one thing Sasuke. If you go with Haku. You need to worry about Zabuza. Just to weeks ago Haku was raped by him. Kimimaro and Orochimaru were talking to me at the time. They didn't tell him to do it like the other times. He did it on his own and I'm worry because if you and Haku will get together. He will come after you." said Itachi.

"It's okay Itachi. I'll be fine. I have you and my friends and I guess Kimimaro and Orochimaru too. Don't worry about me Itachi. I'll talk to Haku tomorrow when we go to the mall. I'm not letting people ruin my happiest anymore. I want to be like you big brother. I want to look out for myself and not depend on everyone else. I want to stop hiding from everyone and fight back. I want to change big brother." Sasuke said while looking up at his brother now.

"I'm happy to hear that Sasuke and I understand, but you know that you will still need my help at sometimes. I mean look when Kimimaro and me were fighting in this house. You came to help me. You almost died because you came to help me. I own you one Sasuke. I own you a lot of things and I will do anything until we are both even for helping each other." Said Itachi.

"I understand brother. If it's okay with you. I'll sleep in my own room and not here." Sasuke said.

"That's all up to you Sasuke. I'm not going to hold you back anymore. Goodnight Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Okay, goodnight Itachi." said Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room and Itachi got dressed and laid on the bed. He was happy that Sasuke was growing up now. He closed his eyes and that fast he was asleep.

Sasuke just got back to his room. He hadn't slept in it since the first day they moved and then he started sleeping Itachi's room. Sasuke saw that all his things were in the same place where he left them. It felt weird for him to be in a room by himself, but in a way he liked it. He looked around to see what was all inside this room. After that he got dressed for bed and sat on his bed thinking about things.

"I'm finally growing up. I would if I can do this. I love Haku but I also love Itachi. I guess I just have to try my best with this because I want to be strong and not depend on every around me. I think I'm going to do this. There's only one problem. How do I talk to Haku alone? I don't know how to do it in front of everyone. I want it to be just him and me when I talk to him. I guess I have to wait or be strong like my brother.' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts with a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's my Sasuke. I was wondering if I can talk to you about something." said Haku.

"Come in. I want to talk to you too about something." Sasuke got out of bed and walked to the door and left Haku in.

They shut the door and locked it so no one can come in. Then they walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat down.

"Did Itachi tell you that we were talking?" asked Haku.

"Yes, and that is want I want to talk to you about. I been thinking Haku and I really like you. I told Itachi that I want my life to change and I was planning the first change to be you. I guess Itachi is with Kimimaro now but I want...you Haku." Sasuke looked at Haku to see a small happy and upset smile on his face.

"But Sasuke, your brot-" Sasuke kissed Haku on the lips.

"Me and Itachi were talk and I told him that I want you. I tell him that I know it will hurt him but I love you more then him. Itachi don't care. He said as long as I'm happy, he'll be happy. But that is up to you Haku." Sasuke said.

"Fine...I love you too Sasuke. Now since we got that taken care of. I'm going back down to sleep." Haku got up and unlock the door only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"You can sleep here Haku. I don't want to sleep alone." said Sasuke.

"Fine." Haku walked over to the bed with Sasuke and they both got into the bed and got under the covers. Haku wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and pulled him closer to him. "I love you Sasuke." he whispered.

"I love you too Haku." Sasuke whispered back.

They said goodnight to each other and kissed. After that they fell asleep in the same bed. What they didn't know that Itachi and Naruto were standing outside the door. Naruto looked over at Itachi.

"So do you think we did a good job at getting them together like that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke sounds happy now. I knew my brother was getting upset and that. I wanted him to be happy for once. Now he is and I can do what makes me happy since I don't have to worry about him getting upset and kill himself. Sasuke had a hard life while growing up but now he can be happy. Well I'm going to bed because I need to meet Kimimaro, Orochimaru and Sasori over at the mall tomorrow. You can all come with me. I know Sasuke and Haku will." said Itachi.

"But what about Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"We will all do something later about that. We need to wait and see what he will do." said Itachi.

"Okay, well goodnight." Naruto ran downstairs and when to sleep.

Itachi walked back to his room and got into his bed. He closed his eyes and that fast was asleep. He knew he had to get some sleep because something bad was going to happen tomorrow but he didn't know what.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like it. I worked like hell to write this. I hope it hopes you understand one about the story and two about why the title is called Is It Love or hate. I'm not done yet but I'm running out of ideas. If you want me to put anything in the next chapters. I would love to hear them. I had help from different people to write my newest story (and squeal of The Only One) Nightmare Reborn. Well please gave me ideas and I'll find some way to make it twisted and weird. And one more think. I will give you a hint for the next chapter. Itachi is lying about something and Sasuke don't love Haku like he think he does.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!


	7. I Hate You But I Love Him

Thanks for the reviews. I know that the haku and sasuke think happen and you guys are probably mad at me, but I will put Itachi and Sasuke together again at the end and the chapter after this.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Sasuke woke up. He knew that everyone else was up already and Itachi was probably making food for his friends. Even Haku was already awake. He remembered that they were all going to the mall later today.

Sasuke got out of bed and got dressed. He then went to the bathroom. He could hear everyone talking downstairs about things they like and didn't like. He knew that people probably already knew about himself and Haku. Sasuke also knew that Itachi was probably upset too. He made a note to himself about staying away from Itachi today. He knew his brother more than anything and even though he had Haku now. Sasuke just wanted Itachi.

After doing what he had to upstairs. Sasuke went down to see what everyone else was doing. He saw Haku looking up and him and waiting for him to sit down. Sasuke and the others started talking about things at school and what they wanted to do. Sasuke was gazing at his brother the whole time as he chatted to his friends. Remembering his brother's seducing kisses, he yearned  
for them again. He didn't know that Haku watched him as he lovingly gazed at Itachi.

Haku got a little mad and put is arm around Sasuke's small waist to distract him from Itachi and seduce him himself. But Sasuke acted like it didn't bother him, but it did. He wanted Itachi to turn around and tell Haku to get his hand off him. He knew that Itachi was probably thinking it but wouldn't say anything since it was his idea for them to go out. Sasuke just didn't feel save in Haku's arm and it also felt Haku was holding him over the edge about to let go. When with Itachi he feels like nothing can touch him not even their dead father. Sasuke pushed Haku's arms away from him. He then got up and went over to Itachi to help him.

This really pissed Haku off. He started yelling and bitching in his head. 'How dare Sasuke do that. I thought he said he was over his brother. He doesn't look like he is over him. I think I might have to teach Sasuke a few things like one: not lie to me and two what happens when he does. I'll never hurt him. Only if it's comes to that then I will.' Haku jumped as Sasuke sat down next to him. He looked over at Sasuke and the young Uchiha seemed to be totally out of it today or thinking about something other then Haku. To Haku that isn't good when someone is thinking. The redhead did that to Neji and he almost left Neji. Haku wasn't going to lose Sasuke even if it comes to forcing that kid to stay with him on a dog chain.

Sasuke waited for his brother to put the food on the table. He was so use to Itachi doing everything for him. He couldn't believe that Itachi was also going to be letting him go to the mall even when the doctors told him that he wasn't allow to move around much. He also knew that the other reason was because Itachi didn't want to leave himself and Haku alone. Itachi was always picky about those kind of things when it comes to other people with his brother, but Sasuke is use to it and it doesn't bother him that much.

After they were all done eating. They went to the cars and headed for the mall. Gaara and Neji went in Neji's car since they had to go home right after the mall. Hinata's little sister was bitching that Neji wasn't around to play with her and all that. Naruto went with Itachi. He could tell that  
Itachi was really pissed about something..Maybe about going to the mall with Naruto and in the same car…Nah it had to be something else his brother isn't that stupid to dope around because of that. But over all he had a bad feeling if was about the Sasuke and Haku going out. Itachi is more  
protective over Sasuke then anything and Haku was one of those guys who will push anything out of the away to get what he wants.

Then Sasuke and Haku walked to Haku's car. It use to be Naruto's but Haku said he needed it more then Naruto did so he gave it to Haku. They were the last one to leave. Sasuke looked out the window and didn't bother to look at Haku. Sasuke sat wishing that he was with his brother and in his car. It wasn't Haku, but Sasuke didn't want to be in his car.

---

They got to the mall and Haku parked next to Itachi's car. He waited to get out and then did as he saw Sasuke moved to get out. He walked next to Sasuke hanging on to his arms. Sasuke tried to get free a few times but gave up after that. They walked in to a lot of stores. Sasuke didn't like some of them but could walk out since Haku was the one dragging him into them. He and Haku liked and hated different things. It got kind of annoying going into all the frilly stores like Lasensa Girl and Claries. Was Haku trying to be a girly girl for Sasuke and Sasuke the man? But god it was really annoying all the bright colors..No black..all pink AHH!

On the other hand Sasuke liked stores like Hot Topic and that. Where they sell emo, gothic and punk clothing. He liked the rock music and the cool things that Gaara, Neji, Naruto and Itachi liked. Not thing like Haku who like all that nice clothing, but he did like some of the punk stuff. Just not all of it like the black t-shirts. He always asked the store clerks 'Does that come in pink?' And if it didn't he would freak out.

They walked up and down both sides of the mall. When the were heading to the food courts. Sasuke could feel Itachi's eyes burning into his back. That wasn't good and he knew that it hurt Itachi even more to saw Haku clinging on to Sasuke like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

After a little while, Orochimaru stopped Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi. I need to talk to you about Kimimaro. Either we can talk in front of all them or go somewhere else to talk." Orochimaru looked pissed and Sasuke didn't like the look he was giving Itachi.

"Sorry Orochimaru. I have things to do today. I need to get something to eat and then me and Sasuke have to go home and fill things out and that for school tomorrow." said Itachi.

"I don't care, you fucking hurting Kimimaro. Why was it because your stupid little brother jumped in the way of that knife? Thanks to you now Kimimaro won't be in school until next week." Orochimaru grabbed onto Itachi's shirt and lifted him off his feet. A small crowd began to gather at Orochimaru's amazing strength wowing at the amazing height he was being lifted upon. He then leaned closer to Itachi's ear and whispered. "I will get you back Itachi. Don't forget that I really like your brother. I'll wait until you are not around one day and I'll come to your house when it is just Sasuke and I'll show that little boy what rape is. See your father probably beat him and hurt him but I'll show him a different way that people can have fun and is still hurt him." Orochimaru grinned at the thought that and licked his lips with his long,creepy tounge and sighed. What he could do to Sasuke, but he had to wait until he was out of school for that and Itachi not around to guard his poor little brother. Itachi was a grade under him. He would  
have his way with Itachi but it was more fun for him with the younger Uchiha.

"Just go away Orochimaru. I didn't do anything to your leader. Just beat him up abit here and there, maybe a bruise or two but I didn't kill him." Itachi punched Orochimaru in the face and he left go of Itachi's shirt. The crowd began to moan and walk away,there was no more action coming from those two. Itachi and the rest of the gang walked until they got to a food place  
so they could eat.

They all pick the food they wanted. Then they found a table that all six of them could sit at. Haku was next to Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was Gaara and Neji and Itachi and Naruto. Sasuke could feel once again that his brother was looking at him and Haku but more at Haku. Maybe he like what Haku was eating more..Nah my brother isn't that picky. It had to be something else.. Sasuke looked up to see his brother's eyes. He looked pissed and knew that if he didn't get Sasuke back soon. Sasuke would be by himself and there would be no one but Haku to love. Sasuke knew he had to do something fast because he didn't want to lose Itachi. Not now and not ever. Sasuke wanted Itachi and he knew Itachi wanted him.

"Itachi, me and Haku need to have a talk big brother. I been thinking about it the only time now and I need to clear something up with him as soon as I can." said Sasuke.

"Okay but be clear with Orochimaru being around and every thing." said Itachi and then go back to eating.

Sasuke heard the happiest in his brother's voice. He knew what Itachi wanted and he was going to do it too. He grabbed Haku's hand after he was done eating and pulled him to the biggest stall and shut and locked the door so no one could walk in.

"Haku, I been thinking and I can't get over my brother. Like I told you before. Myself and Itachi have been together since I was two. I'm not about to lose my brother's love. I'll kill myself if it's comes to that. So I want to say that I don't want to be wi-" Sasuke was slammed into the wall behind him and held there.  
"How can you do that Sasuke! You told me last night that you loved me and now you are saying this! Don't you get it! I love you Sasuke! I'll do anything to keep you and me together! Even force you!" Haku was hurting Sasuke and then started to rub his couch hard trying to pleasure him.

"Stop it Haku! I don't like you in that way. I want my brother. I feel safer in his arms and around him, but when I'll with you. I'm don't. Now let me go and I won't tell my brother." Sasuke went to push Haku back but Haku stopped him and slammed him into the wall again. This time hitting his head too.

"I told you that I loved you Sasuke. I know what you said but I was being nice and trying to show you that you didn't have to love your brother to be happy. You two make me sick. That's like Gaara going out with Kankurou and Neji going out with Hinata. Family is for family not lovers. You and your brother need to learn that." Haku slapped Sasuke In the face and moved his body closer to Sasuke's.

"Please let me go Haku. I know you are a nice guy but I want my brother back." Sasuke put his head down and he stared at the floor. He was getting dizzy too since his head hit the wall so hard. He wished that Haku would let him go and didn't bother him.

"But Sasuke. You being with your brother?! Think about it! You won't have kids. You won't get married! All you will have is you and your brother and think about it! He is four years older then you Sasuke! Fuck! He will die before you will! What does your mother think about this?" Haku cupped Sasuke chin and lift his head that he could see Sasuke's upset eyes. "I told you Sasuke. I love you. I did since the first day I meant you, but why. Why your brother over me?"

"You don't get it. It always been me and Itachi. No one ever asked us questions about us. My mother even knows about me and Itachi. She didn't care. She told us that we needed each other and she left us be what we wanted. See I never had friends when I was younger. My father told me that if I would have a friend come over he would beat me to death. I was also home schooled because of the love that me and Itachi shared. My father didn't like it and kept telling us that the family name would go to shame." said Sasuke looking into Haku's eyes.

"You know something, Sasuke? I don't care about your childhood. I had a bad one too so don't think I care one bit. Now you are going to listen to me and if you don't I'll beat you. We are going to stay together. That's mean when you go home no having sex with your brother. I'll be coming over later tonight and make sure of that." said Haku, as he walked back.

"You can't tell me what to do with my brother. Me and Itachi do have our own life and we can live the way we want to live." growled Sasuke.

Haku went up to Sasuke and kicked him I the chest. Sasuke thrusted back into the door stall he was getting used to the cold, rough but sleek texture of the stall being kicked around so much. "Why are you damn Uchiha always like that? I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing." Haku grabbed and hand full of hair and pulled Sasuke with him out of the stall. "You will listen to me Sasuke. You are mine. Not Itachi. MINE!" yelled Haku. Haku latched his lips on Sasuke's, Sasuke tried to break free but Haku had grasped his wrists and clamped them to the wall with his fists. Haku was a really rough kisser, he searched Sasuke's whole mouth around his gums and   
patted his tounge with his. Quickly Sasuke reacted and bit Haku's tounge it began to bleed. "Fuck!" Haku kicked Sasuke yet again into the stall door. "Now lets go and be a good boy!"

They walked back to their friends. Sasuke looked as if he was totally drunk and he was going to collapse. Haku was hanging of Sasuke's arm and acted like he does around everyone else. Itachi looked at Sasuke and saw that his eyes were on him. Itachi knew that look. It was telling him that Haku threatened him and he doesn't know what to do. Itachi let it go and was going to wait until that got home that day.

They all started walking around the mall again. After they got bored, they went to see and movie. As they were sitting in the movie. Haku leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke then moved his shoulder and Haku hit his head on the arm of the chair. He wasn't to happy and slid his hand up to the back of Sasuke's head and grabbed an hand full of shirt and pulled his hair  
until Sasuke started to whimper. Haku didn't know but he saw what happen to his brother.

After the movie. They all had to go home. Itachi grabbed Sasuke away from Haku and pulled him the whole way to the car. Itachi left before anyone else did. He didn't even wait for their friends to say bye. Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

---

The whole care ride was quiet. Itachi looked over at his little brother a couple of times. He couldn't believe that Haku could be so mean. He used to be so nice and caring the light to the class. He told Haku everything and now he is using it himself to hurt Sasuke. Itachi wasn't going to allow it anymore. He was hurting Sasuke and now he is going to make sure that Haku would never do it again.

After they got home. Itachi looked to see if anyone was home. He saw Sasuke going upstairs and stopped him before he went to his bedroom.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about something. Come to my room."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi's face and listen to his brother. He followed him to the bedroom and Sasuke sat on the bed as Itachi sat next to him.

"I know what Haku did. He threatened you and now you are afraid of him. Listen Sasuke, no one will take us apart. We both want to stay together and not let things tear us apart." said Itachi.

"I know brother but he is so much stronger then me. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't." Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Sasuke, you are my little brother. Remember when I killed father. We made a promise that no one would get in our way again and we begged mother to let us stay together and accept our love life." smiled Itachi.

"Yes Itachi I do remember. I want it to go back to the two of us. No one else. Just us. I want to move again. Get away from everyone. I want to feel safe in your arms and know that people won't touch me in ways I don't want to be touched by." Sasuke looked at his brother. "I love you Itachi. More then anyone and anything in the world. I want to be with you. I love you so much and need you. I tried but I found out that I couldn't live without you Itachi. Please understand. I want you more then my own life. I want you more then life itself." Sasuke peered his head down to the ground with tears clinging on the rims of his eyes.

"I understand Sasuke. I love you too and want the same. I think that our future will be the best in our life." said Itachi.

Sasuke looked up when his brother moved in front of him. He went to stand up but Itachi stopped him and pushed him back on the bed that resulted Sasuke was laying on his back and Itachi was now on top of him on the bed. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the lips and he kissed back. Itachi slid his hand down his brother's small body. He got to the down of the shirt and then slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke had yearned for this he wanted it, he needed it he loved his brother too much to resist.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Itachi hand got higher. He cried in pain when Itachi touched the mark that Haku kept kicking when Itachi wasn't around. Itachi saw how his brother reacted and pulled away. He sat up making sure he didn't hurt his brother. He then pulled Sasuke shirt off showing the black and blue mark.

"Sasuke what is this from?" Itachi touched it lightly and once again Sasuke winced out in pain.

"Haku did it early. When we went to the bathroom to talk. He started yelling and pushed around. Then he was about to walk away and I said something and he kicked my in my chest and kissed me... I stopped him by biting his tounge though! I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to.""It's okay Sasuke."

Itachi leaned back over Sasuke and started kissing him again. He slid his hands up and down the boy's body. Sasuke once again moaned into each of the fluttering kisses his brother sent out. Sasuke started to slide his hands up Itachi's shirt. He got to point that him and Itachi had to break the kiss until the shirt was off. Sasuke had to quickly take off his brother's shirt he yearned for him, he couldn't stay away. They then were back to kissing. Sasuke then reached for his brother's pants. He'd been dying to do this since two months ago. He started undoing Itachi's pants as Itachi did to him.

Once the boy got all their clothes off. Itachi grabbed his brother's manhood hard on. He started pumping Sasuke and Sasuke instantly arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Itachi started kissing down Sasuke's neck and chest as is pumping faster and faster.

Sasuke moans became louder and louder. He arched his back and screamed Itachi's name as he came all over Itachi's hand. The pleasure was too beautiful to resist he was getting what he had longed for. Sasuke was breathing hard and as was Itachi he leaned over Sasuke and had a look on his face asking Sasuke if he wants more. Sasuke shook his head yes and Itachi grabbed the lube and put it in his hand. He then smothered it all over his manhood and picked up Sasuke's waist. He placed himself at Sasuke's entrance and looked at Sasuke. Itachi leaned his head to await approval.

Sasuke shook his head yes and his wish was granted. He felt his brother thrust into him. Sasuke arched his back and then began to move with his brother's thrusts. Sasuke moaned and pulled his brother down for a kiss. Sasuke started to moan his brother's name into the kisses and arched his  
back again.

Itachi pulled back after he felt his brother's hard on. He grabbed Sasuke's manhood and started pumping again. Sasuke wanted to reach to pulled his brother back for another kiss and Itachi grabbed Sasuke wrists and held them above his head. Itachi started pumping harder and faster until Sasuke screamed Itachi's name in pleasure and came over his brother's hand.

Itachi came inside of Sasuke right after his little brother. Itachi didn't pull out until they heard the door open. Itachi turned around and Sasuke sat up. They couldn't believe who it was and Sasuke was so scared that he grabbed the covers and pull it over him. Itachi was pissed and wanted to  
kill the kid.

"How dare you come in our house." Itachi was pissed and went under the covers with Sasuke looking at the person that just walk in on them.

---

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry it's short but I wanted it to end there. Sorry for another cliffy to. I had to do it. Hmmm, I wonder who walk in on them lol.

Hey this is xkakashiloverx and yeah I edit this story it has been an honor to work with this wonderful, hard working author. And yes I would just like to say I put the comic relief in the story and maybe express more emotion in the movements. Lol movements. has a nosebleed and falls over  
P.S: Xemnas-mansex lol ever notice that before?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. OMG I Can't Believe It

Thanks for the reviews. I don't have much to say so

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 8

"What are you doing here Haku!?" yelled Sasuke.

"I came to see you and when I knocked on the door. No one came so I came in myself. Well I heard you scream and came running I didn't know that you two were having sex." said Haku.

"Welcome you can leave Haku because me and my brother are going to bed and I want you away from Sasuke for now on. The mark you left on him. I wasn't too happy about it. Now leave." Itachi growled.

"Fine...I will. Sasuke you are so fucking get it. Just wait." Haku stormed out of the house and got in his car and drove off.

"Brother do you think he will work with Kimimaro and them?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother. "Yeah, maybe. Don't worry though. I'm here and they will have to get through me first." Itachi smiled and hugged his brother. Then they both got out of bed and got dressed. It was later and they had school.

---

Haku was driving home. He was mad that Sasuke was his and now he is back to his brother. Haku couldn't believe that he lost another guy. He was better off with Zabuza at least Zabuza loved him and he loved Zabuza back. They just never told anyone and Haku was tired of getting hurt by people like the fucking Uchiha's and Naruto and then guys that are happy like Gaara and Neji.

"I can't believe this. I was so fucking close to getting Sasuke away from him. I can't believe they would still do that even though I was Sasuke's boyfriend. God damn it Itachi. Just wait. I'm hanging with people that won't hurt me.' A tear rose from Haku's eye and drifted down his cheek the tears was not from sorrow but from angst and hatred Haku had become a whole new person witnessing that and then he drove home.

---

The next day Itachi and Sasuke were getting ready for school. Sasuke was looking around at Itachi's stuff and he found a tiny black box with gold edges. He was wondering what it was. He never saw it before in his whole life. Before he could open it. Itachi grabbed it out of his hands.

"You keep your little hands off of this Sasuke. I know that you want to know what things are but this is one of those things that you have to wait for the right time. Sorry Sasuke but it's one of the rules of life." said Itachi smiling down at his brother. "You know, you have changed a lot. Remember that when we didn't talk to each other at school and you never wanted to hang with my friends? And you though they were just all little annoying brats?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I remember and I'm sorry too that I did it. And thought they were annoying they are actually pretty cool. You are still young and your friend Gaara and his boyfriend made me understand that now. I promise to never push you away again. I'll make sure I keep that promise forever Sasuke." he kissed Sasuke lips and looked at him. "We better get ready for school but we are leaving in five minutes."

"Yes, brother I'll hurry." Sasuke ran out of the room and got dressed for school and then ran down the step to eat with his brother and then they were off to a brand new day at school.

---

When they got to school everyone was standing outside. Gaara and Neji were the first to come to them.

"You guys wouldn't believe who just joined Kimimaro and them." said Gaara.

"Who?" Asked Sasuke. He didn't like to face that Gaara had. He knew it was real bad.

"It's Haku. He said that was because he hated you and Itachi. We don't know the whole story but Haku just went over to Orochimaru and Zabuza and then he started to make out with Zabuza for a while. It's confusing us. We don't know what is going on." said Neji.

"One thing is that I told Haku he wasn't allow to see my brother anymore and that he walked into our house last night without calling or knocking. Then he got in a fight with Sasuke and I told him to get out." said Itachi, looking over at Haku and them.

"Hey Sasuke I think me, you and Naruto should get to homeroom before he does. I don't want something bad to happen." Said Gaara and the other two follow him.

They walked into the classroom and looked to see if anyone was around, their luck there was.

"So what is it that your brother kicked Haku out of the house for and why did you and Haku get into a fight?" asked Gaara.

"Well the one thing is because he was threatening me that he'll hurt me and do stuff to me if I didn't stay with him. Well when I got home. Itachi told me that he wanted to talk to me. Well I follow him to his bedroom and he and I sat down on the bed and I told him about what Haku said. Then you should know what happened after that Gaara. I'll tell you everything. When me and Itachi were doing it. Haku came in our house and came up to my brother's room thinking that I was in trouble." Sasuke would have just came out to talk to Gaara, but since Naruto was there. He didn't want it going around school that him and his brother are having sex. That would ruin both their life and relationship. So Sasuke placed his lips close to Gaara's ear and spoke every word and detail. Gaara blushed a bit across the cheeks or blood had rushed to his cheeks for some reason. "So that is why Haku was forcing you to go out with him. So you two were playing around and he found you and Itachi." Gaara looked up and sat in his seat. Naruto and Sasuke did the same as Haku was making his way back to this which was right behind Sasuke's seat. Sasuke began to tense up and put his hand to his chest. He winced silently to himself but contained his posture to not make a scene.

The boy looked at each other as Haku walked pass. He felt Haku hit the back of the seat. Sasuke was going to say something but didn't. He knew it would cause ruckuses in the classroom, a fight or maybe even Haku might tell what had happened. Sasuke didn't want to risk anything. He just waited until the homeroom to be over just to get away from Haku.

After the bell rang to go to his next class. Sasuke and Naruto moved through the crowd of people as fast as they could, hoping that Haku wasn't behind them, but Sasuke forgot that Haku sat next to him in that class. Sasuke slipped a mental sigh at that point he knew that by the end of the day. He was going to end up going completely insane.

As Sasuke and Naruto got to class. They sat in their seats and were talking about hanging out later today if Itachi said it was ok. Sasuke was thinking about Itachi by that time class started. He didn't even see Haku come into the room. 'I want to know what that box is for. Maybe it was a ring.. But Itachi didn't sound mad that I found it but he might to be hiding it from someone. If it was a ring he'd robanly freak if I found it. I wonder if it was the ring mother was going to give father. No wait maybe it was grandmother or grandfather's ring. Or candy! I should ask about it, but Itachi probably will be mad or something. Who cares? I'm asking him tonight. That is if Naruto doesn't come over.' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Haku agitated. He wasn't ready to deal with him this morning maybe when he starts liking pink which would be NEVER!

"What do you want? I don't have time for this." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Nothing really, but to tell you that you and your brother are both going down. Kimimaro is pissed because of what Itachi did to him."

"What do you mean by that? My brother wouldn't do anything to anyone unless they hurt him first. Kimimaro is just a baby because he can't have my brother. Well just to let you know that I left that happen to me. Even if I didn't really want it last night. I knew you were coming over and I wanted to do something to make you tick and instantly would leave me." growled Sasuke.

"Well who cares what your brother and you do. I told you what I was going to do and now I did it. Just wait Sasuke. By next year Kimimaro will be back and it's going to be fun. You'll be the one to get hurt the most Sasuke. See after this year. Orochimaru won't be in school. So that mean that if you are at home and Itachi is not. Orochimaru can get you out side of school." Haku laughed sinisterly and then turned to listen to the teacher who began to teach language. Man why do we need language? We already know how to talk and write isn't that enough? All Sasuke wanted to do is get out and see Itachi.

---  
(Time skip- lunch room)

Sasuke got to lunch and saw Itachi and Sasori waiting for him to get there. He ran up to his brother and told him about the talk that him and Haku had. Itachi wasn't too happy to hear that Haku would threaten Sasuke again after knowing what happened the last night. Everyone knew that he was mad that he couldn't get Sasuke and after Itachi and Sasuke have a talk later tonight. No one but Itachi could have him.

"Itachi, what are we doing tonight? I was wondering if I could go to Naruto's house or to the mall." Sasuke watched his brother closely.

"I guess so Sasuke, but I want you home but seven. I know. Why so early. Just say I have something to talk to you about." Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Okay brother. Oh and Haku is bugging me. He keeps telling me that you did something to that Kimimaro guy and that he wants to hurt you." Sasuke looked down.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. I'll be fine and so will you. That is another reason why I want you home at seven. Kimimaro will do anything to hurt us and pull us apart from each other. They all want to hurt you Sasuke, but I won't let anything happen to you." Itachi looked around and turned to his little brother. "Your friends are coming so we will talk about this stuff later."

As soon as the others sat at the table. They started talking about how Haku turning his back on them and Sasuke told Naruto that he was allow to go with him. The rest of the lunchtime. They all talked about people and other things. They also talked about the schoolwork and how much a pain it was. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were lucky. They didn't have to worry about homework and Neji was doing his at lunch that he was soon finishing up.

---

(Time skip again)

It was after school and everyone was running out to their cars and buses making sure not to miss them or they're stranded and no one wants to stay behind with a teacher they had to hear blab all day. Sasuke and Naruto went with Neji and his redheaded boyfriend. Neji wanted to go to the mall so they all ended up going to the mall. They walked around as Neji talked to Hinata at work. They walked around more and went in to Hot Topic looking for CDs and that. It was nice not having Haku cling to his arm and not to have him dragging him into frilly nicker stores god those memories will imprint in his head forever, ALL THE PINK AHH! After about an hour. Neji came to find them and asked Naruto if they can going to his house.

Naruto didn't leave with Haku anymore after the incident and joining Zabuza. . He now had his own home. It was cheap and he had some people helping him pay for it. He was trying to get someone to move in with him, but everyone had his or her own places so he just let it go.

Sasuke was sitting in the back car. He zoned out and was once again thinking about his brother. He couldn't stop thinking of this brother and now with Kimimaro and them. He was always worried about Itachi. He thought about what his brother wanted to talk to him about. He knew it had to be something bad, but what he didn't know what.

After about ten minutes, they were in front of Naruto's house. Gaara and Neji stay with them since Sasuke's only ride was Neji. Naruto didn't have a car because of Haku. When they got in the house Naruto when to get food ready for his friends. The others sat on the sofa and talked about Hinata, Ino and Sakura being bitches. No guy really liked them and Sakura hit on Sasuke and Naruto and Gaara so many times. That they lose count. Now they just make fun of them.

"Hey Neji, did Tenten come up to you and ask you out again yet?" Asked Gaara.

Neji always had Tenten after him and it pissed him off when she would talk about Gaara and that. She knew they were going out but was trying to make him jealous to go out with her.

"Yeah like everyday. She doesn't stay away from me and I don't hit girls. That's like Sakura and Hinata coming after you Gaara. They just have that thing that they need one of the guys that is taken already." said Neji.

"What do you mean? I'm not taken and Sakura still comes after me." Said Naruto as he brought food and drinks in for his friends. "Sasuke has both Sakura and Ino after him. I feel bad about the whole thing. They are the most hated girls when it comes to guys."

"Yeah tell me about it. I heard that Sakura even tried to get my brother, but she doesn't know that me and my brother are both taken." Sasuke sat back after grabbing something to eat. He was quiet of the time as his friends talked.

They started watching TV after a little while. Naruto put Underworld in and they sat there and watched it. Gaara and Neji were making out most of the time but Naruto and Sasuke acted like they didn't see or hear anything. Gaara had a bad mood when it comes to messing up his and Neji's make out party. Sasuke and Naruto only laughed at this since Neji was trying to watch some of it and when Gaara saw him. He pulled Neji's hair to get him to stop watching the movie. This happened about four times until Gaara just gave up and the all watched the movie.

After the movie was over. Sasuke was asleep on the sofa. Gaara picked him up and carried him to Neji's car. He placed Sasuke in the back seat and when back inside. Him, Neji and Naruto talked for a little more and then they went to the car where Sasuke was still sleeping. Neji called Itachi.

"Yeah, what is it?" answered Itachi.

"I'm bring your brother home but he fell asleep at Naruto's house. So if I were you. Wait for us at the door." said Neji.

"Okay. See you guys then." Itachi hung up the phone.

Neji knew that Itachi wasn't going to say bye. So he hung up the phone and got in the car with Gaara and Sasuke sleeping in the back. He pulled out of the driveway and went down the road. It could an half an hour to get to Sasuke's house from Naruto's new location.

---

Haku was sitting on the bed. He hated the fact that Naruto just got up and left. He was pissed and it was all because of Itachi and Sasuke. They knew how to ruin people's good moods. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke said yes to him and then the next day didn't want him. He was use to it too. Everyone treated him the same. No matter if it was a boy or a girl. They treated him like a muddy doormat that had been washed a couple minutes ago but then a dog came in from a mud puddle and rolled in it you then  
threw it outside because how ugly it was.(Sorry readers I had to do that)

Sasuke was the one he loved the most though. Since Itachi and Sasuke started coming to their school. The kids always seemed a little weird. Haku knew they had a bad childhood and Sasuke was still somewhat getting over it. Itachi only protected his brother. He could still vaguely remember the first time they came to this school.

---

(Haku's flash back told by Roku)

It was the first day of a new school year. Haku, Naruto and Gaara were sitting in the classroom listen to the teacher talking about what they were going to do that year. They liked being in the same classes and knew by high school that they would only have so many classes at the same times. They were sitting back and talking about things and then the classroom door flung open.

There stood a young boy who had his head down. He looked upset and he was hanging on to an older person that looked like him. The older boy walked in with his young boy hanging tighter to him.

"Hi, Miss. This is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Itachi Uchiha. He is really jumpy and I think it would be nice to have him sit in the back of the class. Sasuke is really scared and I'm the only one that he'll not be jumpy around. If there are any problems with my brother. Just call the office and they will get me." Itachi said in a low voice that only the teacher could hear.

"Okay Itachi. I'll take your brother from here."

Itachi watched the teacher tell Sasuke where to sit and then watched as his brother calmly walked back to his seat. Itachi then walked out of the room and went to his own class.

Haku watched was the boy walked past him and Naruto and sat it a seat next to Gaara. The kid didn't bother to look up and laid his head down on the desk. He sat behind Naruto and the side of Gaara. Gaara sat right behind Haku.

"Okay class. We have a new kind in class and his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He moved here yesterday and will now be in your classes and he might see him at lunch too. Anyways now back to our lessons." she turned around and started to write things and the chalk broad.

Haku watched Sasuke at the side of his eyes. The kid had his head down the whole next hour and seemed like he didn't want to be here. Haku then turned his head to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Do you think we should ask him to sit with us at lunch? He looks kind of scared." said Haku.

"Yeah." Naruto turned back and faced Sasuke.

"Hey...Sasuke. My name is Naruto and this is my friends Haku and Gaara. We were wondering if you want to sit with us at lunch." Naruto smiled when Sasuke looked up.

Sasuke looked at the three boys. He couldn't believe that he already made friends. He was so happy but didn't show it. "Yeah...I'll sit at lunch with you." was all he said.

The rest of the class went by fast. Haku was so happy that he heard Sasuke's voice. He looked around to see if anyone else had their eyes on him. He saw some girls but that was usual to him.

---

At lunch Sasuke sat with them but he stayed quiet and didn't talk. Haku saw all the girls and some guys staring at Sasuke. He could tell that the kid was scared. The small boy put his head on the table and acted like no one was there. Haku felt bad for him. He also saw that the boy had marks and that over his body. It looked as if the kid was beaten younger.

Sasuke put his head down until he heard his brother talking. Sasuke jumped up and hugged on to his brother for dear life. Itachi knew that he wouldn't feel safe without him. Sasuke looked at his brother and then to his friends.

"Itachi...these are my new friends. They started talking to me in class this morning." Sasuke smiled.

Itachi looked around at the group of kids. He saw that some of them looked at him. He shook his head and looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you made friends, but remember what I said Sasuke. What happens here stays here and whatever happens at home stays at home. I need to get back to class and you did find some good friends Sasuke." Itachi smiled and turned to leave.

Sasuke sat back down at the table and looked at everyone. He knew that his brother was right about the kids. They looked nice and seemed nice. He was so happy. He had a vicious childhood growing up and now that his father was dead. Itachi and their mother still fought and yelled about what to think. He also just got off the mental institution that his mother put him in. He wanted to tell his new friends but Itachi said not to...well rules are meant to be broken if someone ask about it.  
"Where are you from? I mean your brother has been here for four years now. We never saw you in here before." said Naruto since he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I was in this place. They had me strapped to a bed and I just got out a week ago. After my mother brought me back to our house. I had to stay in bed since I got sick from being in that place." Sasuke said quietly.

"Was it like an insane place?" asked Gaara.

"Y-yes it was. How do you know?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I was sent there after I got in a fight with my father and I tried killing him." said Gaara

"So I see that you are really happy to be around your brother. Is he always there for you? I never had a brother or sister." said Haku.

"Itachi, is always there for me and I look up to him more than anything. Me and Itachi will be together forever. No one will change my mind about that." Sasuke looked at his friends. "I look up to my brother more then anything in the world. I can never leave my brother's side. No matter what comes my way and who I love by then. My brother comes first."

(End of flash back)

---

The last words kept playing in Haku's head. He was pissed. He picked on the phone and called the number that Orochimaru gave him.

"Hello?" asked Kimimaro.

"Hey it's Haku. Orochimaru told me to call you and tell you that I'm helping with the Sasuke and Itachi thing."

"How you I know that you aren't working for them?"

"Because I had Sasuke as a boyfriend and he left me for Itachi."

"Okay you can help. Thank you for helping us."

They both hung up. Haku was happy now and knew that hurting Sasuke is the only best way to do things since the Uchiha's want to do that stuff to people.

---

Itachi was carried Sasuke up to his bed and carefully laid him down. Itachi knew he had to ask Sasuke tonight if he didn't then he wouldn't get another opportunity. Itachi silently gazed at his younger duplicate. His chest rising up and down. Suddenly Sasuke started waking up, Sasuke brought his hands to his eyes and began to rub out the sleep.

"Hey, little brother. I have something to ask you." said Itachi.

"What is it brother?" Sasuke sat up in the bed and saw Itachi had something behind his back.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and knee on the bed. "Sasuke would you..." Itachi showed Sasuke the ring in the bow. Sasuke's face instantly went to a tomato red throughout his entire face.

Sasuke knew what Itachi asked and jumped out of bed hugging his brother to death. "Yes brother I would!" yelled Sasuke.

After that Itachi laid Sasuke on the bed and got on top of him and began indulging his into his. Itachi asked for an entrance but was no need for one it had already been yearned for. Itachi began to search throughout Sasuke's whole mouth feeling a sandpaper texture on his tongue to a bridge on the top. They then parted for air and Itachi began to nibble and bite at Sasuke's neck while with his other hand feeling up Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke slipped out a pleasuring moan in return. He was gonna be busy tonight and have a lot of fun though too.  
---

At Kimimaro's house. Orochimaru was in his room looked at the picture he took of Sasuke. He loved the kid so fucking much and wouldn't be happen until her got him. Kimimaro came into the room.

"You know Orochimaru. With 100s of pictures on your wall with Sasuke. I can tell you have a plan for our little friend and his brother." said Kimimaro.

"Yeah, and as Sasuke stalker. I will..."

---

(THE END)

Sorry everyone. I hope you guys like the cliffhanger for the squeal. Me and a friend are writing the squeal together. She is coming up with really great ideas for the squeal. I hope you guys can maybe help us too. But there will be a squeal coming out and lots of lemon and rape. evil laugh you all got to wait. Please review and tell me what you think. Want thank everyone for reading and reviewing for this story and thank Axel for edit. The squeal will be up as soon as Axel gets back. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I hope you all read the squeal. And the last to parts of this was Axel idea. Thank you again lol I'll shut up now.

Hello and I am her friend the editor/author a bit sorta what not. Yay I wrote the lemon in this one WHOO! I wanted a stalker in the story so I said we need a stalker. And who cried when Itachi proposed please stand up..Wait..Only me? DAMN! So I am currently working on my story and this one too. We will be maybe writing side stories and we can't yet announce hen the sequel will start but before summer ends definitely! Bothering Snape was so much fun!' I like the part when he stopped moving!'


	9. The squeal is up everyone!

The new story is up for Is It Love OR Hate. I hope you guys like it and please review. We worked so freaking hard on the first chapter of the squeal. The title is New Standards. Just wanted to let you guys know since we made you all wait for two weeks. Sorry about that.


End file.
